Why me?
by lovelylavern
Summary: Dimitri and Rose's lives at the Academy as teachers while their children are students.What happens when three tradgedies strike back to back? How do they handle and cope?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OKAY…. SOOO…. TO INTRODUCE THE NEW CHARACTERS AND ALL HERE IS THE EPILOGUE. ITS JUST TO CATCH YOU GUYS UP TO ADDITIONS AND ALL… ENJOY… **

**Epilogue/Prologue**

**RPOV**

**Today was mine and Dimitri's 16th**** wedding anniversary. Since the day we got married things have changed a lot. Auden and Amelie are 17 and a half years old now. When they were 6 we had a surprise baby and our son, Aleksei Nicolai Hathaway-Belikov. Alek is now 12 and honestly he is his father's son. He's already taller than I am with muscles. He has Dimitri's eyes and Dimitri's hair. He even wears it long and tied back at his neck. With parents like Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov all three of our kids are destined to be kick ass fighters. Auden and Amelie are number one and two in their combat classes and they each have one molnija mark. They were out shopping with a group when Strigoi attacked. Amelie lit it up and Auden staked him and they both got one mark because they worked together to take him down. **

**Alek is quickly becoming known. Everyone knows he's my child and everyone can see that even at 12 he's better than some seniors. The girls help train him when they can and Dimitri and I help him out a lot. He's only ever wanted to be a guardian so he's going to be the best. With a passion like his, its not possible to not be a guardian. **

**I was still Lissa's guardian and Dimitri was guarding whoever needed him from the Dragomir-Ozera family. Lissa has 4 children of her own, Luke who was adopted, and she's pregnant again. Her first pregnancy she had fraternal twins, a boy and girl. Her oldest girl is Carli Rose and her twin is Asher Cole. The twins are 15. Her next child is Audrey Noelle is 11. Her youngest is Kennedi Blayre at 5 years old. The new baby was a surprise and surprised we were. We thought for sure she'd take all steps necessary to prevent it after she had Blayre but apparently not. The new baby is a boy and his name is to be Karson Riley. **

**With Lissa's new baby coming me and Dimitri have been talking more. It's lonely now that all 3 of my children have moved to academy dorms. I miss them like crazy. In fact we've been talking more about maybe having another child and call me crazy but I think I might want to. **

**Adrian and Kaylan married almost 10 years ago and have two children, Addyson Claire age 9 and Brighton Carter age 6. **

**Eddie and Mia married about a year after we did and have one child, Peyton Connor age 10 and they are trying again. **

**Last is Viktoria. She started dating Karter Easton, Chris's friend and they married about 7 years ago. They have one child, Lilly Grace age 4, and Vika is pregnant with their son. **

**When my girls and Luke turned 5 we had to bring them to the academy and leave them. It was the single hardest thing I've ever did. But then, the next week Lissa got a call. Old headmistress Kirova had a stroke and was told the stress of the job was too much. So they offered her the position of headmistress to the academy. She jumped on it and the next day we were moving into the temporary apartments they had for us. They were allowing us to construct the house of our choice on some land right down a wooded path from the school, so we were only in the apartments for a semester. **

**Lissa was set up as the Headmistress and Chris, Dimitri, Eddie, and myself were all offered jobs teaching. Chris was teaching offensive magic to a small group of fire users and the combat classes were separated out between me Dimitri and Eddie. **

**So, here it was my anniversary and I was waiting for Dimitri to get home from his combat classes. **

**I was surprising him with a trip off campus to eat dinner. We were going to eat supper with our children and then go get some dessert alone. We were going to drive alone and meet the girls and Alek there. Yes, I know, I gave my girls a car for their 16 birthday. It was dumb but they deserved it. **

**I was jolted out of my thoughts to the door opening and my very own Russian God walking in shirtless. Yummy. **

"**Hey there sexy." I purred in his ear while wrapping my arms around him from behind. **

"**My favorite way to be greeted" he said turning around in my arms and kissing me on the lips. **

**I grinned as I pulled away. "No sir, you have 30 minutes to shower and be dressed so we can leave. I have a surprise for you and I wont keep our children waiting so we can fool around first." I said smirking. **

"**Fine, I'll be ready." he said rolling his eyes. **

**I quickly walked to the back bathroom to finish my make up and slip on my dress. **

**Exactly 30 minutes later he walked out looking sexy as ever. He was wearing a black button down and khaki pants. And I was wearing a cute black dress. **

**I decided to approach the baby subject while we were in the car, during the 30 minute drive to the restaurant. **

**After loading up and making it past the gate I turned in my seat to face him and intertwined. **

"**Dimitri? Can we talk about something?" I asked nervous.**

"**Roza, you can talk to me about anything. I'm your husband." he said smiling. **

"**Well see I was wondering if you ever considered having another baby?" I asked as I looked down. **

**After squeezing my hand he said, "Roza I would have a whole football team if you'd let me. I love children and I love our children even more. I always figured you didn't want more." **

"**I think I might. I mean I'm not sure if we can now because its been so long but I'd like to try." I said smiling.**

"**We can start tonight." he said smirking as I blushed. **

"**You want to tell the kids?" I asked.**

"**We can. We can see what they'd think about it." he said finally. **

"**Okay. I love you Dimitri Belikov." I said squeezing his hand. **

"**And I love you Rose Belikov." he said. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS…. THERE IT IS… THE EPILOGUE/PROLOGUE. DO YOU GUYS LIKE? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. AFTER I GET SOME REVIEWS I'LL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND I'M PLANNING ON GOING IN AND MAKING THE NEW FANFIC FOR IT AND PUTTING THIS FIRST. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE SEQUEL GO IN AND ADD IT TO YOUR FAVORITES AND LEAVE ME SOME LOVE… ****J **


	2. Opinions and Fears

**AN: A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO STUCK WITH ME THROUGHOUT WHAT WENT WRONG. I LOVE YOU ALL, AND LOVE YOUR REVIEWS… SO… FEEL FREE TO REVIEW WHY ME JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DID BEFORE… **

**CHAPTER 1**

**We walked into the restaurant holding hands and were quickly led to a table in the back where our three children were waiting for us. As we approached they looked up and grinned all with their form of "Hey mom and dad." **

"**Hi kids. How are you guys tonight?" I said smiling down at them. **

"**We're fine mom. Starving but fine." Auden answered for them all. Yes, that was definitely Rose Hathaway sarcasm. **

**At that exact moment our waitress walked up and quickly took everyone's order, while never looking away from Dimitri. I almost growled in relieve when she walked away. **

"**Roza, calm down. She's barley more than a child." he whispered in my ear. **

"**Yea a horny teenager messing with the wrong person." I snapped back, sarcasm dripping off every word. **

"**Seriously Mom, Dad. It's disgusting watching girls my age fall all over my father!" Auden said with a shudder. **

"**I agree" Amelie and Alek said simultaneously. **

**We both laughed as Dimitri broached the subject of a sibling. **

"**So guys… We actually wanted to ask you something." he said nervous like. **

"**Shoot." they all said at once. **

"**Your mother and I have been thinking… And we've decided we might want to try to have another child…" he said looking at them. **

"**Seriously?" Amelie asked. **

"**Yes, but we want your opinion. Since it will affect you guys too." I said. **

"**I'm cool with it. It's not like we're around much anyway." Auden said. **

"**I'm fine with it too. I always wanted a little sister." Amelie said. **

"**So… What do you think Alek?" I asked. **

"**I'm not sure. I love kids and all but do we really want a screaming brat around 24/7?" he said grimacing. **

"**Alek, you're not even around 24/7. Besides, no child of ours is a 'screaming brat.'" I replied grinning. **

"**yea sure. Whatever you guys want. But I'm not changing diapers." he said with a shudder. **

**I laughed as I said, "I would never expect you to son." **

**Dinner was going fine and we were very happy to get this time together. After all, with school we didn't get much family time. **

**I did happen to notice that all throughout dinner Auden looked extremely nervous. When she excused her self to walk to the restroom I couldn't help but see if Dimitri was noticing her behavior. **

"**Do you see how she's acting?" I asked him quietly. **

"**Strange. Nervous like." he said. **

"**Yea. I'm going to go talk to her." I said standing. **

**After quickly walking into the restroom I checked to see if anyone else was around… After seeing it was clear I turned to my baby. **

"**Auden honey. What's going on. Why are you acting so strange?" I asked grabbing her hand. **

"**Mom I've been having these dreams… They are awful." she said tearing up. **

"**What happens in them?" I asked fearing the answer. In the past she's had dreams. Some came true others didn't. It was almost like while she slept she had visions. **

"**I don't know if its me or Amelie in the dream. But we're being chased mom. And our attacker is bad, he has evil radiating off him." she said as a tear rolled down her face. **

"**Ah Honey. Its just a dream." I said hugging her tight. **

"**But mom what if it's a premonition?" she asked looking as scared as I felt. **

"**We'll keep you safe hon." I said wiping her face. **

"**Don't tell daddy yet. Please." she begged. **

**I wavered. I tell Dimitri everything. "Honey its not fair to ask that of me. I'll wait until after we're home but tonight I'll tell him." I said. **

**She nodded. "Thanks mom." as she walked out I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead softly. **

"**I love you honey. don't forget we love you so much." **

"**I love you guys too mom. Just please help me keep a look out for anything." she said walking out. **

**After finishing dinner Dimitri and I opted out of dessert, me saying I felt sickly. I wanted to be on campus and near my girls in case they needed me. **

**We followed them back in silence until Dimitri spoke up. "What was wrong with her?" he asked quietly. **

"**She asked me to wait until we're home to tell you." I said sadly.**

**He nodded his head in understanding, but said, "Just tell me. She's not in trouble is she?"**

**I shook my head as if to clear it, "No, not now. But she might be in a bit. I want to be near them."**

**He nodded as he drove a little faster, arriving at the academy quickly. After texting all three of my babies to see they made it okay I walked inside our home. **

"**What's going on with her?' he asked from the couch.**

"**She's having dreams again. She isn't sure if its her or Amelie but they're being followed in the dream. And she's scared. She said in the dream she can feel the evil from the guy," I said scared. **

"**I will keep her safe Roza." he said. "Tomorrow I will be going to Lissa and asking to have more protection for them." **

**I nodded as I said, "I agree. She needs to be protected." **

**After dressing for bed and falling into his arms we laid down to sleep. After just a few minutes though we were pulled from our sleep to a cell phone ringing. **

**After checking the clock to see it was just after midnight I searched for my iPhone. Answering the call I spoke quickly, "Rose Belikov" **

"**Rose. We need you to come to the infirmary. Now." Lissa spoke quickly. **

"**Liss what happened?" I asked grabbing jeans and sliding them on, while slapping Dimitri awake. **

"**UP! Dressed! Now!" I hissed at him while listing to Lissa. **

"**Its Auden and Amelie. They need you two. Now." she said. "Please hurry Rose." she said clicking off. **

"**Dimitri. Something happened. it's the girls. Lissa said they needs us in the infirmary now." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him quickly out the door and sprinting to the infirmary. **

**We busted through the doors and were greeted by Dr. Bailey Badica. **

"**Dr. Badica. What's going on? What's wrong with my girls?" I asked in a border line hysterical voice. **

"**Rose, Dimitri. I think you two need to talk to Vasilisa and the girls." she said leading us to her examination room. **

**Walking into the room was terrifying. I wasn't sure what waited inside. And it was a nightmare. Laying on the bed was my baby. Auden was laying down in a gown and unconscious. She had bruises and cuts along her body and she was ghostly pale. **

"**What happened." I rasped out. **

"**She was attacked." Lissa said quietly. "She was knocked unconscious with a rock and drug into the woods by her attacker." **

"**Amelie. How do you fit into all of this?" I asked **

"**I was outside walking Mom. I heard her scream a moment before I was pulled into her head almost. I felt her being hit and I woke up about 10 minutes later laying in the grass. I ran for Auntie Lissa and begged for help. We found her by the gym in the forest behind a tree. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding mom." she said. **

**Sensing there was more I nodded for her to continue. **

**She walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "She had blood running down her legs and pooling under her body some. There was some other fluid mixed in with the blood but not much. There was a whitish color fluid on the inside of her legs mixed in with the blood." **

**Looking up I saw Dr. Badica nod. Confirming my worst fears. My baby had been raped and we weren't there to protect her. **

**AN: OKAY HOW WAS IT? GOOD BAD? WORTHY OF CONTINUATION? LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS…**


	3. THE ACT

**AN: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS… HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. SO… ANYWHO… AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS A VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN. PLEASE READ IT AND LET ME KNOW! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM AUDEN'S POV. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**AUDEN POV**

**After leaving the restaurant with my brother and sister we headed straight back to the Academy. My conversation with my mom was fresh on my mind and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I hadn't lied to her, per say. I just kept something important from her, so she wouldn't freak out. **

**Amelie could tell I was kinda freaked out but didn't want to upset Alek. So instead of talking she started sending out these mental messages we mastered a few years ago. They are almost like telepathy but sometimes I get sucked into her head and vice versa. Especially when emotions are running high. **

**When we get pulled into the other's head it never lasts for long and we cant do it on demand. Usually we can pull ourselves out with little problem but that's because it never lasts more than a few moments. **

**(IN **_**ITALICS **_**ARE THEIR MENTAL CONVERSATION!) **

_**What's going on Audie? **_**she sent**

_**I'm not sure Amie. I keep having these dreams. Like the ones before but they are worse. This time I'm dreaming that one of us is going to be attacked. One of us will be hurt. Even though we look just alike and I couldn't tell if it was you or me, I think it's me. I think I'm dreaming of myself. In the dream I'm walking towards my dorm. When I pass the gym I start to get these weird vibes almost like. I can feel someone watching me and then I hear footsteps. So I start running through the woods by the gym, I just run blindly towards mom and dads house. But he catches me and he pins me against a tree. He's trying to rip my clothes off but I scream. So he takes a rock and hits me across the head with it, then there's nothing but black. When I wake up sometimes it's you that's with me, other times its mom or dad. Sometimes Alek. But there's always someone finding me as I come back to consciousness. And when I look down at my body the sight is always the same. I'm always bleeding with ripped clothing. **_**I say looking down. I'm ashamed that I'm so worked up over dreams. **

"_**Audie, do you think it's a vision or do you think they are just dreams? **_**she asked squeezing my hand while she drove with the other. **

_**I'm not sure Amie. But I'm afraid. You're the strong one. I'm so afraid, and ashamed. I should have told Mom the whole truth instead of only parts. **_**I say wishing I could fix this. **

_**Audie what did you tell Mom? **_**she asked looking at me.**

_**Just that I was having dreams. I wasn't sure if it was me or you. I told her she was being chased and he was a bad person. That I could feel his evil. I didn't tell her about the possible rape. **_**I say wiping my eyes. **

_**Auden! Why didn't you tell her? **_**she asked shocked. **

_**Amie, I didn't want to worry them. We're just going to stick together. If we're together then we can take one perv. Right? **_**I said. **

_**Audie we cant be together always. Just be careful? Please? **_**she sent almost desperately. **

_**I will Amie. You be safe too. **_**I sent back. **

_**Audie you forget. I have fire on my side. I'll light his ass up. **_**she said smirking. **

**I felt slightly better after talking to Amelie but was still worried. After arriving back to the academy I saw that Alek was asleep in the back so I gently lifted him up and we set off toward his dorm room. He was bigger than I was but with all the training I do it wasn't that hard to tote his tall frame. **

**After Amelie fished her key to his room out and let us in I slipped his shoes off and put him in his bed. We quickly walked out and locked his door behind us. **

**We were both headed back to our room when Amie got a text and said she had to stop by and see someone really fast. I was suspicious but she promised to fill me in as soon as she got to our dorm room. After hugging her and sending a mental message telling her to be safe and hurry I walked toward the girls Dhampir building, which put me walking right in front of the gym. **

**This little fact creeped me out a little but I kept walking on like I wasn't upset. After all it was after 11 and there was no one else here. But after passing the double doors leading into the gym I heard one squeak and then shut, meaning someone just came out. I instantly picked up my pace and didn't turn around. At first I thought I was being paranoid until I heard the footsteps. They sounded close. **

**So I broke out into a run, only I wasn't exactly fast due to the fact I was wearing heels. After running into the woods I tripped and went down. Hard. Struggling to get up I realized there was another body on me. It was clearly bigger than me and weighed a lot, so I safely assumed it was male. **

**Still struggling I felt him lean down and whisper in my ear, "You've always been too good for me haven't you Amelie? But guess what? Now you'll pay." **

**Before I could even wonder why he called me Amelie I panicked. And I screamed. Screaming as loud as I could, I also sent a message to Amie. **

_**Help Help Please God, Amie help me! **_**I could tell I was desperate but something was wrong. She wasn't replying. And that was the last thing I thought before I felt the shooting pain my head and felt the darkness swallow me. **

**I vaguely remember waking up when Amelie shook me. And I vaguely remember Amie running with me to the Infirmary while yelling for Auntie Lissa to meet us there. I don't remember Dr. Badica working on me. I don't remember when my parents got here. **

**I remember coming to and hearing voices talking and telling my mom what happened. **

"**What happened." my mom's voice was raspy and cracked several times. **

"**She was attacked." Auntie Lissa said quietly. "She was knocked unconscious with a rock and drug into the woods by her attacker." **

"**Amelie. How do you fit into all of this?" mom asked **

"**I was outside walking Mom. I heard her scream a moment before I was pulled into her head almost. I felt her being hit and I woke up about 10 minutes later laying in the grass. I ran for Auntie Lissa and begged for help. We found her by the gym in the forest behind a tree. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding mom." she said. **

**There was a quite and I could hear the click of Amie's boots as she walked over to our mom and whispered. I could barely hear what she said, and I knew she was trying to spare our dad the pain of hearing this. **

"**She had blood running down her legs and pooling under her body some. There was some other fluid mixed in with the blood but not much. There was a whitish color fluid on the inside of her legs mixed in with the blood." she whispered and I knew. **

**I opened my eyes then and saw my mom and dad and Amie were crying. Auntie Lissa was in the corner sitting in a chair with her hands propped on her swollen belly. **

"**How do you feel honey?" my dad asked wiping his eyes. **

"**It hurts. It hurts everywhere." I said in a shaky voice. **

"**I know honey. But we will catch who did this to you. And I will kill that person." he said. **

"**Dimitri? Do you think I could talk to the girls alone?" my mom asked. **

"**Yes, but don't take too long. I don't want her out of my sight." he said standing to leave. **

**Once he left it was me, mom, Amie, Aunt Lissa, and Dr. Badica. **

"**Audie please baby tell me what happened." she said holding my hand. **

"**As I was walking past the gym I heard doors open. Then I heard footsteps. I was getting scared so I ran. Into the woods trying to get to you and dad's house. But I tripped in my boots and he pushed me down. He whispered in my ear, "You've always been too good for me haven't you Amelie? But guess what? Now you'll pay." while he pinned me down. I panicked. And I screamed. Screaming as loud as I could, I also sent a message to Amie. I said **_**Help Help Please God, Amie help me! **_**but something was wrong. She didn't reply. And when I screamed he hit me with a rock and I blacked out. I didn't wake up until Amie found me." I said crying a little. **

**Amelie looked up and said, "I was pulled into your head. I heard your message but I couldn't reply because I wasn't in my body. As soon as I woke up I found Auntie Lissa and she got help while I searched for you." **

"**Thanks Amie." I said.**

"**But why did he call you Amelie? He wanted me?" she asked. **

"**As far as we know, you where who he was looking for and he didn't know he had Audie." my mom said. **

"**I'm so sorry Audie. This is my fault." she said crying. **

"**Amie, this isn't your fault. He's psychotic." I said looking to the doctor. **

"**Dr. Badica. What did he do to me?" I asked scared of the answer. **

"**He tripped you first, spraining your ankle. Then he hit your head and it resulted in a mild concussion. They he ripped your dress down the front and he raped you. He was very rough and he tore your vagina some. And he bit you." she said frowning. **

**My mom gasped at the 'he bit you' part. "Where did he bite her?" she asked **

"**Right in her groin region. He bit into her femoral artery, which is why she bled so much. Auden, I have a personal question. Okay?" she asked. **

"**Okay Doc." I said. **

"**Were you a virgin?" she asked quietly. **

"**Yes." I whispered. **

"**Amelie. Are you a virgin?" she asked. **

"**No." she said still emotional. **

"**I think when he attacked he thought it was Amelie. And he was so rough with Auden that he tore her. For Amelie, or anyone who's had sex, it wouldn't have ripped them, but it would have hurt some. But when he was so rough with a virgin he ripped her." The doctor replied. **

**I looked up at my sister and asked the one question on everyone's mind, "Who would do this to you Amie?" **

**AN: OKAY GUYS….SO I KNOW. I HATED HURTING AUDEN... BUT I TOLD YOU GUYS THERE WOULD BE 3 TRAGEDIES... AUDEN WAS THE FRIST ONE... **

**ANYWHO... HOW WAS IT? GOOD BAD? **

**NOW... THERE IS ONE MORE THING... I WANT TO GIVE BOTH GIRLS A GUY... DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD PAIR LUKE (CHRIS AND LISSA'S SON) WITH AUDEN OR AMELIE? AND FOR THE OTHER SHOULD I BRING IN A NEW CHARACTER OR GIVE HER A YOUNGER GUY? AND WHEN I SAY YOUNGER I MEAN LISSA'S OTHER SON COLE WHO IS 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN THE TWINS. PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND R E V I E W! **


	4. Ideas

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS… THEY MAKE ME HAPPY… ALSO SORRY FOR THE DELAY… I'VE BEEN BUSY… **

**ANYWHO… HERE IT IS… CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 3**

**RPOV**

**I sat there as I waited for Amelie to answer. I wanted to know who would hurt either of my children like this. Was it because she wouldn't sleep with someone? **

"**I didn't think anyone would be capable of this Mom. I swear. There have been stupid Royal Moroi who have propositioned me but I never thought they would do this…" she said as she dropped her head into her hands. **

"**Who were they Amie?" I asked quickly. **

"**Jacob Zeklos and his group." she whispered after a long pause. **

"**Jacob Zeklos as in Jesse Zeklos' son?" I ask disbelief in my voice. **

"**Yes. He's a little older than Carli and Cole. He's a junior though." she said. **

"**What did he do Amie?" Auden asked. It was the first thing she'd said since we started the conversation. **

"**He's been trying to get me to date him for a while. He said it was my duty to procreate with a Moroi. I told him no. That if I ever 'procreated' it would be with a respectable Moroi. Not a lowlife like him. Several times he's tried to corner me but I always stayed with Carli. He'd not stupid and he knows not to try anything with her around. But the other day him and his buddies Ryan Szelsky and Preston Tarus cornered me in the courtyard. He kissed me. But I kneed him in the groin and ran." she said grimacing. **

"**Amelie Nadine Belikov! Why didn't you tell me or Lissa?" I almost yelled. **

"**I reported him to Alberta. She said to stay away from him and ignore him. Guardian Alto also saw him messing with me. He threatened them and they haven't messed with me since." she said. **

**I pulled out my phone and dialed Alberta. **

"**Petrov" she answered. **

"**Alberta. Its Rose." I said in a clipped tone. **

"**Rose. How is she?" she asked **

"**She's been better. But she'll heal they say." I responded. **

"**Good. I'm glad she's okay. We all love those two girls." she said.**

"**Alberta why was I not told Amie filed a report with you?" I asked **

"**I talked to the boys myself. So did Stan. They stopped. I figured it was just them being jerks in front of their friends like Jesse used to do." **

"**Really? I'm her mother! I deserve to know when my daughter is being sexually harassed!" I snapped. **

"**I'm sorry Rose. I should have told you but in all my time here we've never had this happen." she said apologetically. **

"**I understand Alberta. I'm upset." I sighed. **

"**Its okay Rose. GO be with your family." she said clicking off. **

**As I put my phone back into my pocket the door burst open and Alek walked in wearing pajama pants and a white t shirt. **

"**Why didn't you come get me?" he asked angrily. **

"**We didn't want to upset you." I said back rubbing his arm. When he flinched away I sighed. **

"**Come on Liss and Amie. Give them a minute." I said walking out to where Dimitri stood. **

**I walked straight into his arms and he held me. **

"**What did she say?" he asked softly. **

"**She was attacked near the gym. He knocked her unconscious and raped her. He bit her too." I said sadly. **

**He stiffened and asked why Amie was there. **

"**It looks like she was the intended twin. He called her Amelie before he knocked her out. When he raped her he thought he had Amie and he hurt her Dimitri. Dr. Badica said if it had been Amie she wouldn't be hurt as bad but when he attacked a virgin he hurt our baby." I finished crying. **

"**I will find him and I will kill him." he said softly. And then I realized one thing. He was crying too. **

**Alek POV**

**When I woke for training Cole was knocking on my door. I quickly opened it and he asked how my sister was doing. He didn't know if it was Audie or Amie that was hurt.**

**For as long as I can remember Carli and Cole have been best friends with my sisters and they loved them like family. I was confused though. My sisters were fine. If something was wrong my family would have called me. So I found my cell and clicked into it. There was a missed call from Cole and a missed call from my dad. **

**I called my voicemail quickly and heard his slightly panicked voice. **

"_**Alek I know your going to be mad, but please don't be. Auden was attacked last night. I don't know the details or anything. She wanted to talk to your mother, sister, and aunt alone. I think she was trying to spare me the hurt. Either way when you get this we're in the infirmary. She needs you Alek. You've always been closer to Audie and she needs you more now than ever. I'll see you soon. I love you son." **_**was the message my father left. **

**I threw on a pair of converse and left in my sleep pants. After shutting my door me and Cole set off running to the infirmary. I walked in to find my dad still outside in the waiting room. **

"**You should have sent someone for me." I said glaring at him. **

"**I'm sorry son. I'm just scared. That's my baby in there and I cant help her." he said sitting down. **

**I walked right past him and into her room. My mom and sister and aunt left me alone with her and I wasted no time wrapping her into a hug. **

"**Audie what happened?" I asked softly. **

**She replayed the whole thing for me and I knew I was going to hurt whoever did this. I was going to slowly kill him. **

**I looked down to see she was crying again. Without a pause I climbed into bed with her and held her as she cried. **

"**Shh Audie. We'll get this guy." I kept whispering into her hair. **

"**Will you get Luke?" she asked looking to me. **

"**I will. But you need rest first." I said. She nodded and laid back down. **

**Eventually she fell into a fretful sleep. She slept for only about 2 hours and was up again. She was sweating and shaking all over. **

**I knew that she had a dream. A nightmare. But understood it was too soon. After she fell back asleep I slipped out of the bed and kissed her forehead before walking out to the waiting room. **

**Aunt Lissa had left sometime and now there was my parents, Amie, Cole, and Luke. When I walked out all heads snapped to me and the unspoken question was asked in each pair of eyes. **

"**She's asleep. She asked for you Luke." I said as I sat down. **

"**Can I…" Luke started as he looked to my parents. **

"**Let me see her first then your free to stay with her." my dad said standing. **

**I listened as my dad whispered, "I love you baby girl…" to her sleeping form and kissed her head. He walked out with tears in his eyes and nodded to Luke. **

**I watched him walk in and slip into the hospital bed with her. He gently lifted her head and laid it onto his chest while he held her close. As I was turning to walk away I heard him murmur, "I love you Audie. I've loved you for as long as I remember. And I'm going to get you through this so I can have you all to myself." **

**I turned and walked away knowing my sister was in good hands… **

**AN: GOOD BAD? NOW AUDEN HAS HER A GUY… JUST HAVE TO FIND ONE FOR AMELIE… **

**R E V I E W PLEASE! **


	5. Recovery

**AN: HELLO MY LOVELIES… SO IM KINDA WONDERING IF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BAD… BECAUSE I ONLY GOT LIKE 3 REVIEWS… I MEAN REALLY… WAS IT AWFUL? **

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Auden POV**

**It has been 5 weeks since I was attacked. At first I almost slipped into a depression of sorts. I was so angry at the world that I locked myself in my bedroom at my parents house and didn't talk to anyone except Alek, Amie and Luke. I had unintentionally shut my parents out too. I wasn't trying to ignore them but I did. It wasn't that I was mad at them or anything. I was thankful they were there and helping me. My dad took up permanent residence on the front porch with a shotgun to keep the jerks from school away. There were rumors circulating that I was paid by a royal to let him sleep with me and bite me. They were saying that changed my mind and claimed rape. **

**People were being more careful now though. The day after it happened Amelie was suspended from school for 3 days because she punched a Moroi for calling me whore, slut, skank, tramp, and worst of all blood whore. The Moroi she punched happened to be Royal too. And she happened to be Jacob's girlfriend. Her name was Grace Szelsky, Ryan's twin. **

**Its not like Amie didn't give her warning. That morning in the cafeteria she politely asked her to shut her mouth and she didn't. By the time lunch rolled around she'd asked her again to stop. Then by last period where Stan was the teacher, Grace pulled out the worst insult possible and Amie snapped. **

**Grace had a long history of hating me and Amelie because Jacob has been after us for so long. When neither of us would give him a chance he moved on to her, but never really stopped hitting on us. Me, he never really wanted to date. Not because I wasn't as pretty as my sister or anything, I was just the good one. I followed the rules and was the virginal sister. Amie broke the rules and she had some experience. Not a lot, she only slept with one guy who was a Dhampir. He was a year older than us and had left the academy to guard a crazy spirit user named Avery Lazar. After he was assigned the blonde bimbo it was only about 2 weeks before he broke up with my sister and crushed her heart. After that she refused to fall in love again and started acting out even more. She drank more and flirted a lot more. **

**Until this year we were inseparable. We were that close. But when she started acting like that we drifted apart. There were even rumors that she let some Moroi bite her. But she denied them and we left them as what they were, rumors. **

**This is when me and Alek became closer. While Amie was pushing us away I was with Alek. **

**And Luke. Since the attack he has been a constant in my life. He's one of the three guys I can stand to be alone with. Other than my dad, Alek and Luke, I cant be alone with anyone else. I start freaking out and I cant handle it. It even happened with Uncle Chris. I trust him with my life but being alone with him makes my body freak out. **

**The day after the attack I was released from the infirmary and Luke set up camp at our house. Between him, Alek and Amelie I had someone with me at all times. Luke usually spent the nights with me. The first night home Alek and Amie were staying with me and I started having nightmares. It scared them for me to be so scared and vulnerable and since that night Luke has been spending the nights with me. He's the one who can get me calm fastest. At first my dad wasn't thrilled that he was sleeping in the same room with me at night but he quickly saw how it was. He saw how gentle and caring Luke is and he backed off some. He still stops in a couple times a night and checks on me but he's given a lot of freedom to Luke in our home. **

**I love Luke. I have for a long time. He was never the 'cousin' my parents tried to make him to me. For a long time he didn't act like he could like me. He had the Ozera classic good looks, great body, strong jaw, jet black hair and bright baby blue eyes, he had a constant chain of girls, Moroi and Dhampir alike, that wanted him. Until the attack he treated me like family. And he might think I didn't hear him that night but I did. At the infirmary he whispered "I love you Audie. I've loved you for as long as I remember. And I'm going to get you through this so I can have you all to myself." I didn't call him out on it though, I just waited. I waited to see how he was going to act afterwards. And he changed. After my attack he took every opportunity to touch me, like holding my hand, or rubbing my back as I slept, and even holding my while I slept at night. **

**There was nothing sexual about our relationship. At night we put on our pajamas and climb into my queen sized bed and sleep. But he does usually wrap his arms around me. He pulls me to him and just lets me lay in his arms. **

**He didn't even try to kiss me for about three weeks. And when he did it was just a sweet kiss, not like he was trying to seduce me or anything. That night I told him how I felt and since then he's been with me every step of the recovery road. **

***FLASHBACK***

_**As we climbed into bed he opened his arms for me as usual. I fell into them and laid there for a few minutes before I looked up. When I did though I found Luke studying me carefully. **_

_**When his eyes locked on mine though I felt that fire that for so long I'd ignored. Slowly, almost tentatively, he lowered his lips to mine. **_

_**The kiss wasn't passion filled, but was the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at me with a crooked grin. **_

"_**I've wanted to do that for years." he whispered. **_

"_**What took you so long?" I asked as I pulled him close and buried my face in the crook of his neck. **_

"_**I didn't want to push you Audie. You're my fried and that's something I couldn't loose because I lost control and jumped you." he said blushing. **_

"_**I love you Lucas Andre Ozera, and I have for the longest time." I said cupping his cheek. **_

_**His smile grew as he said, "I love you Auden Nadia Belikov. That's why I didn't push it. I love you too much."**_

_**I leaned up and gently brushed my lips against his as I said, "Thank you. You might have took your time in finding me, but you've been here since I needed you." **_

"_**I want to do things right, will you, Auden Belikov, give me a chance to prove my love? I want you to be mine only." he said grinning. **_

"_**I've always been yours Luke" was my whispered answer. **_

_**That night was the first night I didn't have nightmares. And since that night I haven't had a single nightmare. **_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**For two and a half weeks I stayed home with one of my parents. I stayed in my room for about 23 hours a day and they kept watch over the house to make sure I was safe. But around two weeks ago Auntie Lissa told me I needed to try to come back to school. She okayed for Luke to go to my classes with me instead of using his schedule. He was my personal body guard. **

**The first day back was almost unbearable. Jacob's group was merciless. They threw rude comments my way until Luke was ready to beat them. But of course I ignored them and he learned to do the same. The only difference was Grace wasn't with their little group anymore. She wasn't with them ever. every time I saw her she was alone and wearing a guilty expression. So I reached out to her, tried to be her friend. Every time was the same thing though. She would smile and shake her head while walking away from me. **

**It hurt me that I couldn't help her but she'd accept my friendship when she was ready though. **

**I know that everyone is wondering about my attacker but the thing is, there is nothing. They cant find him. He left no evidence in the woods and I didn't see his face. **

**Some nights I would cry on Luke's shoulder just wishing I could find him. I don't feel safe when I'm alone. I wish I could recognize the voice, but I can't. **

**I was starting to do better with school and everything when I woke up the last day before Thanksgiving break. It was early, before 5 and I was sick. I ached all over. And on top of that I was nauseous. The second I stood up my stomach betrayed me and everything was about to be empted. I had to make a mad dash to the bathroom. I had only heaved once when I felt him behind me, rubbing my back and holding my hair. **

**After a few more minutes I was empty and I stood to wipe my face when my legs buckled and the blackness swallowed me…. **

**AN: WAS THIS BETTER? DO I NEED TO CONTINUE OR IS ANYONE EVEN READING? **

**IF YOU WANT IT CONTINUED REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, BECAUSE SERIOULSY, 3 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER DISCOURAGED ME… **


	6. Discussions and tests

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED… THEY MADE MY DAY… **

**ANYWHO, ON WITH THE STORY… **

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Amelie POV**

**Today is the day after my sister was 'attacked'. That's what my parents have take to calling it. They don't want to upset Auden any more by saying 'rape'. She's staying out of school so she can recover peacefully and not be harassed. Which is exactly what is going on at the school. **

**People are talking, saying that she was paid by a royal to let him have sex with her and bit her. They are saying she changed her mind and claimed rape. Which if they knew my sister at all they would realize how untrue those accusations are. She would never do that. She's a straight laced as they come. She's the type that follows all rules, no matter how ridiculous. **

**Now me on the other hand, I like my fun. Which is part of the reason we've drifted apart. When HE left me, I thought I could go on, only because he was going to come back. After I graduated he was going request a transfer and work at court. They are going to assign me to Uncle Adrian until Carli and Cole graduate. I've already been assigned to Carli and Cole. I'm going to be mainly on Cole, since he's the first born Dragomir. They both took their mother's maiden name to carry on the Dragomir line. And since Cole is the male they are already assigning him the best guardians. Alek has also been picked to work guarding Carli when he's sanctioned. **

**Auden is the only one of the Belikov babies that doesn't work for the twins. She was assigned to protect Luke. Although I think Luke rigged that up. I've known for months how he felt about my sister. He's who I went to see the night she was attacked. He was planning on finally asking her out and wanted my advice. **

**It was pointless. The minute he found out about her being hospitalized, he told her how he felt. He thinks she didn't hear him, but I know otherwise. She is very much aware that he said 'I love you'. **

**Since Tasha died the Ozera line has dwindled rapidly. As far as we know Kaylan is the last blood Ozera, other than Luke, and they too have assigned him one of the best. Working beside my sister will be my cousin Paul. He'll be flying into the Academy in less than 6 weeks to start training with Auden and shadowing Luke. I know it seems like he's coming in early, but at St. Vlad's we get the option to graduate in December, if we work through the summer and take a shortened summer vacation. **

**Apparently loosing summer vacation wasn't very appealing, because there's only about 10 of us graduating in December. Seven Dhampirs and three Moroi. **

**The three Moroi were Luke, Grace Szelsky, and a geeky guy who showed the signs of a powerful spirit user named, Max Baker. The Dhampirs were me, Auden, our friends, Brian Adams, Chris Conta, Elizabeth Parker, and James Young. **

**Honestly our whole little group were the only ones graduating early, save Grace and Max. They didn't hang out with us, but were just ready to get out. **

**The day I went back to school was the day I got suspended. When I walked into the cafeteria Grace looked up from her group and said, "So Amelie, how's your skank sister?" **

"**Grace, I ask you politely to shut the fuck up." I replied smiling. **

**Her smirk faltered but she pressed on. "Naa, why should I? Your sister screws some random Moroi and then 'claims rape'. She's a whore."**

**I walked away clinching my fists ready to beat her face in. **

**By lunch the rumors were circulating faster. I distinctly remember hearing the terms 'whore slut skank tramp' all before lunch. **

**At lunch I walked in to hear her say, "The Belikov twins are just alike. Everyone thought that Auden was a good girl but first chance she got she whored around like her sister." **

**With that I turned to her and said, "Unless you want me to rearrange that pretty face of yours Grace, I'd shut the fuck up. Cause I can assure you, you're really pissing me off." **

**After walking away I saw her give me a sad smile and walk out of the cafeteria. It was weird seeing her smile after insulting me. Oh well. At least she shut up. **

**I sat through two more classes before walking into Stan's class. The only class I shared with Grace. **

**As I walked by she muttered, "She's a blood whore. Everyone knows that." **

**I saw red as I launched myself at her. "You stupid ass bitch. You know nothing. If I hear my name or my sisters name come out of your mouth again you wont have a second chance." I said as I pouched her in the face. **

**Stan let me get in one good lick before he pulled me off of her and sent me home. **

**After that no one said anything. They left us alone and for that I was glad. **

**The days flew by and it had been close to 5 weeks. Slowly we gradually stopped staying with Auden constantly and now she only had Luke with her at night. **

**Today was the day our cousin Paul was flying in and we were meeting him at the airstrip. He said he had a friend coming with him who had a position at the academy so no surprises. **

**In the distance I heard the rumble of court jet as it approached. It was getting louder and after about 15 minutes landed about 500 yards out. I saw Paul get out and then another figure, clearly male follow him. As they got closer my sense of dread got stronger. When they were finally about 100 yards away I saw the extra male's face. It was him. The boy I fell in love with. I almost fainted as I wondered what the hell Tyler Castile, Eddie's little brother, was doing here. **

**Luke POV **

**I barely had time to catch her before she hit the floor. Without thinking I ran out the door yelling, "Rose, Dimitri! I need you!" **

**As I was running down the stairs they ran out in sleep clothes and followed me out. **

"**What happened?" Rose asked breathlessly as we ran. **

"**She was sick. I was holding her hair and when she stood she fainted or passed out." I said as we made it to the infirmary. **

"**What happened?" Dr. Badica asked rolling out a cot. **

**I gently placed her on it as I told her, "She was sick. Vomiting. I was sitting behind her holding her hair when she went to stand and wipe her face. She passed out and I barely caught her before she hit the ground." **

**Dr. Badica looked worried as she walked away with Rose, Dimitri and Auden. **

**I could faintly hear, "This… worried… no time… pill… Unprotected… scared… pregnancy…" **

**I realized what they were talking about. I slowly walked to where they were talking in the hallway. **

"**Luke this is for family only…" Dr. Badica started. **

"**I love her. If she's pregnant with that man's baby I need to be here for her…" I said as I bypassed them and went straight for her shaking form. Sometime she had woke up and overheard. **

"**Shh, It's okay Love. I'm here." I whispered over and over to her sobbing form. **

**A few hours later a nurse walked in and drew some blood. She said the tests would take about 3 days to get all the results in. The doctor wanted to test for STI's too. **

**After being discharged we slowly walked to the landing strip to meet the others. Today Paul was coming and she wanted to see him. **

**We were late getting there and we watched from the back everything play out. There were two males, one Paul, the other I'm not sure. They walked toward the group. I recognized the other male instantly. I watched for Amie's reaction. **

**I watched as Amelie stepped back and her knees buckled. **

"**Alek! Get her!" I yelled as she crumpled to the ground… **

**AN: OKAY… HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. Explinations

**AN: OKAY GUYS… HERE'S CHAPTER 6... **

**ALEK POV**

"**Alek! Get her!" I heard Luke yell as I saw my sister fall to the ground. I barley had time to catch her head before she hit the pavement. **

"**Amelie? Amie! Can you hear me?" I asked her frantically. **

"**What the hell happened? I could have swore I saw HIM with Paul." she whispered as she blinked. **

**By that time Paul and Tyler had made it to the group and were kneeling around her. **

"**Um.. Amie… You did." I said while glancing at him. **

"**Please Alek. Help me to my room." she said as she struggled to stand. **

"**Here let me help you." Tyler said as he stepped forward. **

**I shot daggers at him as I spat, "Hell no. She doesn't need YOUR help." **

"**Please Alek. You don't understand. I need to explain. You can go with us, just please. Let me talk to her." he said softly. **

"**Okay." was the only word she said as she grasped my arm. **

"**Thank you Amie. I'll wait till your seated. 'Kay?" he asked taking my other arm. **

**The only response he got was her nodding as she led us away from the airstrip. **

**PAUL POV**

"**Well that was awkward. Just like I told him it would be." I said to no one in particular. **

**Luke and Audie laughed as Uncle Dimka and Aunt Roza joined the group. **

**Rose immediately noticed Amie's absence and asked, "Where is she? And where is Tyler and Alek?" **

"**She passed out when she saw him. Ty wanted to explain and Alek went to keep Ty in line." I said as I pulled Audie into a hug. **

"**You don't look so good Audie. What's wrong?" I asked looking closely at her. **

"**Dr. Badica thinks I'm pregnant" she finally whispered. **

**I picked my eyes up and glared at Luke. "How could you? She's not even 18 yet!" I hissed at him. **

**He shot his own glare at me, ice blue eyes intense as he said, "Would you please shut the hell up until you know what's going on. Me and Audie haven't had sex!" **

**I snorted as I said, "Yea right. You're a stuck up Royal like all the others. You expect me to believe you haven't bit or had sex with her?"**

"**Yes I do. You've known me my whole life. I would never use her like that. And I love her. I would never force myself on her." **

**His eyes widened. "Someone raped you?" he whispered. **

**She nodded against his chest as he held her tight. I could see her shoulders shake with the silent tears. **

**Paul really was a good guy. He held her for what seemed like forever and just rubbed her back. **

**When she finally lifted her head he asked the number one question. "Who did this to you Audie?" **

"**They didn't want me… He thought I was Amelie. I only heard one voice but I think there were two guys there. Maybe more. He knocked me unconscious. I woke when Amelie found me." she said. "He didn't use a condom and I wasn't on birth control. Their testing me for pregnancy and all STIs." she whispered the last part. **

"**Oh Auden. I'm so sorry your going through all of this. But now you have another set of ears to listen and find this guy. And if you are pregnant… You don't have to keep the baby or even have it… No one would blame you if you chose not to." he said. **

"**I know… I'm just waiting to see if I am before I start considering all of my options." she said walking back to Luke, who opened his arms and held her.**

"**So you finally worked up the nerve to ask her out?" I asked Luke smirking. **

"**Urm, no not exactly." he said blushing. **

**Auden laughed as she said, "When he found out what happened he came straight to the infirmary and stayed with me. He never asked me out, just told me how he felt. In fact he still has yet to ask me out. We've just sorta started acting like a couple."**

"**Hold on… Y-you heard me?" he stuttered turning even more red. **

**She smirked as she said, "Uh huh. Every word." **

"**Oh well." he murmured kissing her cheek. "Oh yeah, by the way." he started then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I only heard because of our great hearing. **

**She blushed and giggled as she nodded and kissed him. **

**Rose and Dimitri chose that moment to remind us of their presence. **

"**Auden that is enough. It's only been 5 weeks!" Dimitri said glaring at Luke. **

"**Seriously Mom Dad. I'm fixing to be 18. And I love him." she said. **

"**I don't think your father meant 5 weeks since you two started dating…" my mom started. **

"**Do you guys want me to sit around and grieve my lost innocence? This is what's working for me. I act like it didn't happen. I've completely blocked it form my memory. As far as I'm concerned I'll loose my virginity if and when me and Luke, as a couple decide to.." she said blushing beet red. **

"**And what if you are pregnant? If that's the case you can't ignore it." my mom said. **

"**If I'm pregnant then we will decide what to do. As a couple. We've always wanted kids, not so soon but still. If we decide that our relationship cant stand a teenage pregnancy or being teenage parents then we will decide what step to take." she said turning to leave. **

"**Honey, if you two really love each other your relationship can stand almost anything. I was a teenage mother. Your father wasn't a teenager but he was young too. And it was hard. But I'm afraid Luke wont want to be daddy to a child that's not his." she said softly. **

"**Mrs. Belikov with all due respect, I will do anything for her. I Love her. And if she wants the baby then I'll love it because its part her. If she doesn't want to be a mother I'll hold her hand in the abortion clinic or I'll hold her hand for 9 months and help her give away her baby. I'm going to do whatever she needs." Luke said. **

**Rose nodded as she said, "Your what she needs Luke. Just don't hurt her." and Luke and Auden left. **

**So much had happened that I wasn't aware of. But I knew this. I would help my uncle find the guy behind my cousins attack. **

**AMELIE POV**

**After entering into my room with Alek and Ty I sat down. I knew I would need to be seated for whatever he had to say. **

"**I love you Amelie. You have to know that…" he started. **

"**Yea and that's you called her two months ago and broke up with her." Alek said. **

"**I never wanted to leave you.. I swear… Just let me start at the beginning. Okay?" he asked. **

**When I nodded he started. "Avery was my charge. She's a very powerfully spirit user and she's always lied and said she was an air user. She had these crazy wicked compulsion skills. I can usually resist compulsion from practicing with your mom. But she was better than Lissa. I couldn't fight her." he said begging for understanding. **

"**What happened?" I whispered. **

"**She asked me about you. She claimed that she was just curious. She asked how I would see you if she didn't allow it. I told her that she was my temporary charge and I was moving to The Royal Court in January. She wasn't happy." **

"**What then?" **

"**It was like she had all of her guards wrapped around her fingers. She had two others. They were her lovers too. She thought that I would come in and go straight to bed with her. She was very upset when she found out I had a girl back home." **

"**Did you sleep with her?" I asked brokenly. **

"**No. She tried many times but I couldn't do it. She pushed for me to. She compelled me to break up with you and then took away my cell phone. I had no way to contact you. She tried compelling me have sex with her but…" he stopped talking and blushed. **

"**But what?" I asked. **

"**I couldn't sleep with her because she did nothing for me." he said turning crimson. **

"**Okay.. You didn't sleep with her because you couldn't get it up?" I asked. **

"**Yea… She wasn't you.." he said. **

"**How did you get rid of her?" I finally asked. **

"**I called Adrian. I explained the situation and he removed me immediately. Sent me back to the academy with the words of wisdom, 'You hurt a Hathaway. You need to explain. Even if you do it from a hospital bed. That she put you in.'"**

**I laughed as I said, "Alek, can you wait outside for a minute?" **

**He nodded and walked out leaving me alone with this man I loved. **

**I crooked my finger at him and patted the bed beside me. **

"**I love you. Please never do that to me again…" I whispered **

"**Never. I'm never leaving you again." he said looking in my eyes. **

"**Good. Next time you wont get off easily." I said as I pulled his mouth to mine. **

**We had only kissed for a second when Alek knocked. **

"**Audie needs you." he shouted through the door. **

"**What happened?" I yelled back pulling on my coat and heading for the door.**

"**Dr. Badica just called her. She's got the results for her 'test' in. Well one set anyways. She said that one set will take 3 days. Her pregnancy test came in just now and she wants you there." he said walking toward the infirmary. **

**I grabbed Ty's hand and we followed him into the waiting room. Quickly a nurse came out and led us into an exam room where my mom, dad, Luke and Auden were waiting… **

**After only a few moments of awkward silence Dr. Badica walked in toting a file with Auden's name on it. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS… HOW WAS IT? GOOD BAD? R E V I E W PLEASE! **

**ASHLEY **


	8. RESULTS

**OKAY GUYS… HERE IT IS… CHAPTER 7! **

**P.S. I THINK IM GOING TO HAVE AN AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IF I DO, READ IT! ITS IMPORTANT, ABOUT AMAZING STORIES THAT I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND! -ENJOY **

**AUDEN POV**

**I watched as Dr. Badica walked in toting my file. She looked almost grim and I knew. I was pregnant. By my rapist. I cringed when I thought that. Its so hard to think of the man that hurt me. **

**She slowly pulled her stool over to the bed and sat down by my feet. I braced myself for whatever she had to say. I'm almost positive I'm pregnant. I've been sick lately and I never get sick. I get tired quick and running alone wipes me out. It was wishful thinking to hope it wouldn't happen. **

"**Auden do you remember anything that was said the night you were brought in?" Dr. Badica questioned gently. **

**I shake my head no as I say, "No, its all foggy. I don't remember anything you said. I remember my parents and Amie coming in. I remember talking to my mom after my dad left. And I remember Alek coming in. The last thing I remember is Luke coming in and then nothing. I think I fell asleep." **

**She nodded as she said, "Yes. But what we talked about that night was that, here at the academy we don't keep many medications on hand. We don't keep the morning after pills here. By the time it came it your window of opportunity would have closed." **

**I wasn't sure what to say so I just waited for what was to come. **

"**Since we didn't have the pill or have time to get it we couldn't give it to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked. **

"**When I was attacked he didn't use any protection. So I could have an STI or be pregnant because there was no time to get a Plan B pill." I said feeling numb. **

**She nodded. "Your STI labs haven't got back yet. But your pregnancy test just came in." **

**I nodded for her to continue and squeezed Luke's hand harder. **

"**Your pregnant." she whispered. **

**I squeezed my eyes shut as the nausea hit me. **

"**I'm going to be sick." I said as I ran to the restroom. **

**I faintly heard footsteps behind me but all I could focus on was not throwing up in the hallway. **

**Before I ever even got sick Luke was sitting behind me holding my hair. After a few moments I was through and I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. **

"**I'm so scared." I whispered into his shirt. **

**He rubbed my back comfortingly as he said, "It's okay. We're going to figure this out. What are you thinking?" **

"**I don't know what to do. I've always wanted kids. But now? So soon? I'm just not sure." I said while tears still ran freely down my face. **

"**Auden. Look at me." he says lifting my chin. **

"**Can you do it? Can you go have an abortion? Or can you carry it around for nine months and give it away?" he asked gently. **

"**I'm not sure. It may be part him but its part me too." I said. I was so confused. **

"**If we decided to have the baby Auden, it will not be a part of him. As far as we're concerned it will be mine and yours. If that's what you want." he said. **

**It would be easier to just have an abortion. I knew that. But could I really kill my own child? I didn't think so. **

**I knew we had some serious considering to do. Next year we were supposed to be heading off to college. Luke, Paul, and me. We were supposed to be leaving to go University of the Sciences in Philadelphia. Maybe I could defer for a year and let Paul guard Luke his first semester of classes. For as long as I could remember Luke wanted to go to school for premed. He loved people and wanted to be a doctor. **

"**I'm scared Luke." I whispered into his chest. **

"**Hey. Don't be. You've got me, your mom and dad, Amie, Alek, Paul and even Tyler. We're going to help you." he said holding me close. **

"**Thanks. But we've got some major considering to do. I need to think. Alone. I'm going to go for a walk." I said standing. **

"**It's past curfew. Its light out now but still be careful." he said kissing my temple before stepping back. **

"**Will do. Love you." I said kissing his cheek. **

"**I love you too." he said as I shut the door. **

**I had only been walking for a few minutes before I found a big flat rock. I climbed on it and just sat. I watched as the sun was rising. I was too tired to consider my options. I was 17 and pregnant. By a man who raped me. I had just found the guy I loved and I find out I'm pregnant. He says he'll be there to help me, but I'm afraid that he's going to change his mind when the shock wears off. Or if we keep the baby and he cant take being a father so young. **

**I was so caught up in my thoughts and worries that I didn't hear another set of footprints approach. To say I was startled when they tapped me on the shoulder would be an understatement. **

"**What the fuck?" I yelled spinning around. **

**I was surprised to see Grace standing there with her hands held up in surrender. **

"**Sorry! I called your name and you didn't look up." she squeaked out. **

**I grinned sheepishly. "No its my fault. I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't hear you approach." **

**She smiled shyly. "I know that you have no reason to like me. In fact you have every reason to hate me. But if you wanna talk about it I'll listen." **

"**I just found out I'm pregnant." I stated simply. **

**She gasped, "From the attack?" **

"**Yes… I don't even know who the father is. Luke said if I wanted to keep it, he was going to stay with me. But I'm afraid. Who seriously wants to be daddy to someone else's kid?" I asked. **

"**You are seriously blind. That boy has been in love with you since the day he came here. He'd follow you anywhere. If anyone would be dad to another man's baby, it'd be Luke Ozera." she said smiling. **

"**Why would you even talk to me? You have always hate me and my sister." I said suspicious. **

"**I was wrong. I was mad at you guys because the first guy I cared about wanted y'all." she said smiling sadly. **

"**There has to be something else. I know that you spread rumors about me after the attack. My sister got suspended for breaking your nose." I said **

"**Yes she did. Max healed me." she said. **

"**I figured as much. I knew Aunt Lissa wouldn't." I said back. **

**She smiled sadly as she said, "I have no idea why I said those things. I've always liked you two, just hated that Jacob wanted y'all. I don't remember why I said them." **

"**Seriously?" I asked disbelief clear in my voice. **

"**Yes. The day is almost a complete blank. It's like I blacked out." she whispered. **

"**What about compulsion?" I asked. **

"**I'm not sure. But before you help me, I need to tell you something. And you're going to be mad…" she trailed off. **

**I nodded my head for her to continue waiting to see what was going on. **

"**I think I know who did this to you…" she said as tears rolled down her perfect face. **

**AN: OKAY… SO THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER… **

**SO… I'VE BEEN THINKING LATELY, AND THERE ARE SOME AWESOME STORIES OUT THERE… I JUST WANT TO RECOMMEND A FEW OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES… **

**FOR VAMPIRE ACADEMY: **

**My Milaya Reposted by MaxieMoose**

**I Guess It Happens by -lyd-2212-**

**A Change of Scenery by aleexmariee**

**TWILIGHT: **

**MY PERSONAL FAVORITE: Unplanned Perfection by littlecat358**

**Try and Catch Me by your smile makes my day**

**Firsts by MidnightLove87 **

**HAPPY READING GUYS! -ASHLEY**


	9. SUPER IMPORTANT AN

_AN: OKAY GUYS… THIS IS A SUPER IMPORTANT AN TO EXPLAIN AUDEN'S SITUATION! _

_OKAY SO… I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE SUPER MAD AT ME RIGHT NOW BUT IM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE. I KNOW MANY OF YOU DIDN'T WANT AUDEN TO GET PREGNANT. _

_IN THE STORY AUDEN IS KIND OF LIKE ME IN REAL LIFE. I WAS RAPED A FEW YEARS AGO BY AN EX WHO DIDN'T LIKE ME BREAKING UP WITH HIM. I WOUND UP PREGNANT AND MY BOYFRIEND IS MY LUKE. HE STAYED WITH ME WHILE I WAS PREGNANT AND HELPED ME GIVE MY DAUGHTER UP FOR ADOPTION. HE WAS AMAZING THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE SITUATION, JUST LIKE LUKE IS WITH AUDEN. _

_SO I WASN'T TRYING TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE WITH MY STORY'S CHARACTERS. WRITING HELPS ME WHEN I CANT TALK ABOUT IT, WHICH I CANT. FOR ANYONE WHO'S EVER GIVEN UP A CHILD OR BEEN RAPED, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. IT HURTS TO TALK ABOUT IT. WRITING HAS BEEN MY ESCAPE. _

_SO PLEASE I BEG YOU GUYS, DON'T HATE ME. SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY AND THIS WILL MAKE HER STRONGER… __J_

_NOW ON TO ANOTHER SUBJECT… LAST SACRIFICE CAME OUT TODAY SO… I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A FEW DAYS…. SOO SORRY! BUT AS SOON AS I CAN, I'LL POST.. _

_THANKS GUYS _

_ASHLEY. _


	10. Revelations:

**AN: OKAY GUYS… I KNOW… ITS BEEN FOREVER… BUT HERE IT IS… AN UPDATE… : ) ENJOY AND REVIEW… **

**Auden POV**

**When Grace told me there was something she needed to tell me that would make me mad I was confused. What could she know that would make me mad? I nodded for her to continue and waited. Her next words though they shocked me. Shocked me enough that I had to put some space between us. **

"**I think I may know who did this to you." she stated as a tear fell. **

**I scrambled off the rock as I said, "Y-You know w-w-what?"**

"**Auden I swear I never thought they would do something like this!" she cried as she took a step forward.**

**I took a few calming breaths and sat on the rock. I gestured for her to do the same and then waved my hand for her to continue. **

"**It all started a few months ago. Jacob and Ryan started meeting more. Being more secretive. They wouldn't talk around me and they just acted plain weird. Until recently they didn't talk to Preston much. Now he is hanging out with them more. Jacob got more violent. He was more touchy with me. He acted like he owned me and could touch me whenever he pleased. That's why we broke up. He hit me one to many times." she said softly. **

"**What does this have to do with me?" I asked. **

"**One day a week ago I snuck in. They didn't know I was there. I listened to them. It was sick. They were talking about how good of a job they did and laughing saying they taught her a lesson. Then they dimmed the lights and cut on the TV. They recorded it. At first I wasn't sure. I thought surely I was jumping to conclusions. But then the TV came on and I heard a girl scream and then nothing. When I looked there was a girl with long dark hair laid on the ground and two figures standing over her. I think it was you. No in fact I'm positive it was you. Because after the movie finished they were laughing and then one of them said, 'You know I thought we were getting Amelie and it ended up being Auden. But either way Amelie got the message.' but I couldn't tell which one said it." she said as another tear fell. **

"**Grace you have to go with me and tell my mom and Aunt Lissa." I said standing. **

**She stood as she said, "They cant know it was me." **

**I nodded as I said, "They won't. we'll tell everyone it was an unidentified person." **

**With that I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Luke. **

"**Hey hon. Where are you? Back in your room yet?" he asked after picking up. **

"**Actually no. I need you to get my sister and meet me at my parents house." I said **

"**Now?" he asked confused. **

"**Yes now. Its important Luke. Very important." I replied softly. **

"**I'm on my way. Give us 5 minutes." he said, as I heard him shuffle around. **

"**Thank you." I said softly. **

"**No problem babe. I'll be there soon. 'Kay?" he said as I he shut his door. **

"**Okay." I whispered as I hit end. **

"**Luke and Amie are meeting us there." I told Grace as we approached my parents house. There were lights on so I knew they were here. **

**I pressed my back against the wall as I looked for Luke and let Grace knock. She had knocked a few times when I heard her scream and then bust into a fit of giggles. **

"**Um, Mr. Belikov. As hot as I think you are, I don't think this is appropriate." she finally managed to say over the giggles. **

**After hearing that I swung around and came face to face with my dad's bare chest. My eyes went wide as I looked him up and down. I felt my face heat up as I stammered out, "Dad! What the hell! What possessed you to answer the door in your BOXERS?"**

**He blushed as he said, "I figured it was one of you guys. I just didn't think you'd bring a friend over at such a late hour." **

"**Ugh seriously. I HATE having young parents." I mumbled right as Amie and Luke walked up. **

"**Seriously dad. We don't want to know what you and mom were doing or about to do. Go put on some clothes. And dress our mother too. Then come down here. We need to talk to you guys." Amie said as she walked up and brushed past him. **

"**Grace you can follow me. I figure Audie wants to talk to Luke really quick." Amie tossed over her shoulder. **

**After Grace left Luke opened his arms and I instinctively walked into them. As he kissed the top of my head he mumbled, "What's up?" **

"**Lets not talk yet. We're about to have a lot of explaining to do. Just for now lets be us." I whispered. **

"**Sounds good. For as long as we can we're going to be us. Then if it's what you want we're going to be parents." he murmured against my neck as he kissed me. **

"**Is that really what you want? To play daddy to someone else's baby?" I asked him softly. **

"**Auden. I told you. That is my baby. If you want to keep it we will. And even though we're young we'll be the best damn parents ever. If you don't want to keep it we'll give it to a nice family that will take very good care of him or her." he said as he kissed my lips. **

"**You're serious aren't you? You'd give up everything for me?" I asked when we broke apart. **

"**As a heart attack. Until the day I die, I'm only going to love you. And I'd do anything for you." he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. **

"**I love you so much Lucas Ozera" I said softly as I put my arms around his neck. **

"**As I love you Auden Belikov." he said as he squeezed me once and kissed my lips once more before walking inside. **

**When we got in my mom and dad were walking in both wearing pajama pants and t-shirts and Amie was walking in with coffee for everyone. **

**She handed both my parents one and said, "I think you're going to need this." she then passed me and Luke a small mug and sat. **

"**Audie what's up? Why the late visit?" my mom asked. **

"**I called Amie and Luke over because I need Luke here and this is about Amie." I said slowly. **

**When they all gave me confused looks I continued. **

"**Mom Dad. Luke. Amie. I think me and Grace know who did this…" I said as I looked up into four very shocked faces. **

**AN: OKAY SO I KNOW ITS BEEN WAYYYY TOOO LONG… BUT HERE IT IS NOW… SO REVIEW AND I'LL UPDADE AGAIN ASAP… **


	11. HE HURT MY BABY!

**AN: HELLO MY LOVELIES… HOPE EVERYONE HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND WILL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR… : ) **

**SO HERE IS AN UPDATE THAT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY… **

**CHAPTER 10**

**RPOV**

**Me and Dimitri were just climbing into bed when we heard the knocking. Since it was so late he didn't bother to put his robe over his boxers. It had to be one of the kids right? That was what I thought until I heard the scream and then the giggles. Looks like I was wrong. **

**I was laughing to myself when Dimitri walked back in blush raging. **

"**Who's here that has you blushing?" I asked first. **

"**Our daughter. And she brought a friend." he said pulling on plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "And as our other daughter walked up she told me to get dressed, dress her mother, and bring ourselves to the living room to talk." he said handing me a pair of my pajama pants to pull on under the t-shirt of his I was wearing. **

**We walked downstairs, walking into the living room just as Amie walked in with coffee for everyone. As she handed a mug to Auden I remembered the doctors always telling me caffeine isn't very good for the baby and made a mental note to talk to her later. **

**After looking around I realized we had the twins, Luke and a girl who looked familiar but I had no name to go with her face. **

**I looked up and asked the big question, "So what's up? Why the late visit?"**

"**I called Amie and Luke over be cause I need Luke here and its about Amie." she said slowly. **

**When no one said anything she continued. "Mom Dad. Luke. Amie. I think we know who did this to me…" she said as the other girl started crying. **

**I was instantly on edge. "What do you mean Audie. How could you know that?" **

**The other girl spoke up then. "I think it was my ex boyfriend and his two best friends, one of which is my twin."**

**I breathed deeply as I squeezed Dimitri's hand. "Start from the beginning. And tell me everything." **

**Grace, who was the other girl, started. "It all started a few months ago. Jacob, my ex, and Ryan, my twin, started meeting more. Being more secretive. They wouldn't talk around me and they just acted plain weird. Until recently they didn't talk to Preston, their other best friend, much. Now he is hanging out with them more. Jacob got more violent. He was more touchy with me. He acted like he owned me and could touch me whenever he pleased. That's why we broke up. He hit me one to many times." she said softly. **

**I could tell this poor girl was scared to death. She was shaking uncontrollably and crying again. I nodded for her to continue as I stood and walked to sit next to her on the couch. **

"**One day a week ago I snuck in. They didn't know I was there. I listened to them. It was sick. They were talking about how good of a job they did and laughing saying they taught her a lesson. Then they dimmed the lights and cut on the TV. They recorded it. At first I wasn't sure. I thought surely I was jumping to conclusions. But then the TV came on and I heard a girl scream and then nothing. When I looked there was a girl with long dark hair laid on the ground and two figures standing over her. I think it was Auden. No in fact I'm positive it was. Because after the movie finished they were laughing and then one of them said, 'You know I thought we were getting Amelie and it ended up being Auden. But either way Amelie got the message.' but I couldn't tell which one said it." she said quietly. **

"**I didn't want to believe it. Ryan is all I have. Our parents were killed in a strigoi attack when we were 10. Ever since then none of our family would take us in. We've pretty much lived at the academy. During the summer Jacob's family let us stay with them some but it was awful. His dad is a creep and I caught him staring at me too many times to count. Sometimes he would 'accidentally' touch me. Then when Jacob started acting weird I couldn't take it. I stopped going. I would stay here and practice some with the Dhampir's during summer. My element is fire and they thought me the basic's of fighting." she said. I reached over and squeezed her hand. **

"**We'll get through this Grace. My daughter has been so strong. She's going to be okay. Thanks' to you she knows who did this. You were brave." I said as I hugged her. **

**Dimitri spoke for the first time then, "I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him." he said standing and walking upstairs. **

**My eyes went wide and I quickly told them to stay here. I followed him. When I walked in he was pulling on a leather jacket and black jeans. Then he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the 9mm we have. **

**I started to panic. "Dimitri No. You cant. You have to think of our kids. You cant go to jail!" while through the bond I was begging this was one of the rare cases where Lissa can hear me. **_**Liss please! Dimitri knows who hurt Auden. He's going to kill them. Please Liss I need you to please sent me help!**_

**It was a minute before he spoke. "Rose I have to. He hurt my baby." at the same time Liss sent me a thought, **_**Where Rose? I've got 10 guardians suiting up to meet you.**_

**Oh thank God! "Dimitri you cant. Leave the gun and go beat him. But don't kill him." while I sent Lissa, **_**The Moroi dorms. The boys wing. Please hurry we're bout to leave. **_

**I quickly threw on jeans while Dimitri seemed to be thinking. He finally looked at me and said, "Fine. But I can just as easily beat them to death." ands with that he threw the gun on the bed and took off. I barely had time to pull on shoes before I followed suit and ran. The kids were following us and all yelling. But the only thing on my mind was to catch my husband before he was sentenced to life in jail for murder… **

**AN: SO IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG… ANYWHO, ENJOY AND REVIEW… PRETTY PLEASE! **


	12. Beat Down

**YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED… YOU'RE SIMPLY AWESOME… I LOVED THE… NOW… ONTO THE STORY.. IT HASN'T BEEN THAT LONG HAS IT? ONLY LIKE A WEEK… AND I'M UPDATING…**

**CHAPTER 11**

**RPOV**

**While running after Dimitri I realized something… These Royal jackasses were the ones who raped my daughter…. And I really wanted to beat Liss there so we could hurt them… Not kill them.. But they deserved pain after what they did… Was I so wrong to want them to pay? **

**I didn't think so. And apparently Liss agreed with me. She was taking her time to brief the guardians. And making sure to stress that there would be no shooting. Yes, now we were allowed to carry a pistol if we chose. And most guardians chose to. After all there were many attacks that humans helped with. **

**When she finished briefing them we were walking in the dorms. Including travel time we had maybe 10 minutes. But most likely we had closer to 5. We quickly found the nameplate on a door, proving that 2 of the 3 boys roomed together and the 3****rd**** was right next door… "Dimitri." I said.**

"**Dimitri! Look at me damnit!" I yelled. **

"**What" he growled out finally looking up. **

"**You. Can. Not. Kill. Them." I said. "Hurt them, some. But you cant kill them."**

"**Rose they deserve to die." he said harshly. **

"**Liss will be here in 5 minutes with a small army of guardians. If you're going to hurt them you best go." I said as I kicked in the single room's door. **

**I vaguely heard him going in as I searched out this little fucker Jacob Zeklos. When my eyes landed on him, he was cowering In the corner hiding. I felt my lips turn up in an evil smirk. **

"**Hello Jacob. I've just learned some interesting news. And I don't like it." I said dangerously low as I stalked towards him. **

**He backed up as far as he could as he stammered out, "W-w-what did you hear Guardian Belikov?" **

"**I heard about what you and your little ass wipe friends did, about 5 weeks ago. To my daughter." I retorted as I stopped a foot from him. **

**He shrunk down as he said, "Guardian Belikov I don't know what…" but he was cut off with my fist to his jaw. I vaguely heard the crack of his jaw and I smiled in triumph. But it wasn't enough. Next I hit his nose and was satisfied with the crunch it made. By this point the little prick was laying on the floor in his own blood and begging. **

"**Please Guardian Belikov! Please stop!" but it wasn't enough. **

**I roughly kicked him in the ribs and knew it would leave a mark. I was kneeling down to have another go at him when I felt Liss grab my arm. **

"**That's enough Rose. He's going to pay for what he did." she whispered. **

**I smirked down at him as I menacingly said, "You should have talked to your father about what happens when you piss off a Hathaway." and with one more swift kick to the face I turned and walked away from him with Liss. **

**Dimitri was standing outside but covered in Blood. I slowly walked to him and with a look of concern asked what happened. **

"**He started talking about it Rose. Apparently while she was out at least 2 of the 3 of them 'had a turn'." he said with a shudder. **

"**It's okay… Auden is going to be okay. And she's going to be even better now that these jerks are going away…" I murmured to him. **

**Then I turned to Liss. As I hugged her I said, "Thank you Liss. I wasn't sure you'd even hear me. Thank you for helping us." **

"**It was no problem. She's my niece and I love her too Rose. I'd do anything to help her." she said **

**Then the guys were pulled out of their rooms all covered in blood but with no injuries. They were handcuffed. **

"**Liss! You didn't?" I said mad. **

"**Rose I had to. They were going to press charges for assault. So I healed the injuries and now they cant." she said smiling. **

"**Liss what about the baby. You're over 8 months and the doctor said 'very little magic'." I said to her. **

"**Yea about that. I actually started having contractions when you called. My water broke after healing the last one. We're going to have a new baby soon." she said, the picture of calm. **

"**LISS! We have to get you over to Dr. Badica. Now." I said worried. **

"**Rose calm down. I've had 4 children. I know how long it takes. We've got time. Now, you call Christian and tell him to come to the clinic with my bag." she said pointing to Dimitri. "And you, take these 3 down to the dungeon and lock them up. In a cell. Alone. And do not remove the cuffs." she said pointing to the head of security. **

**As we started to walk towards the clinic she seemed to remember something, "Oh and Rose?" she asked. **

"**Yes?" I asked her with a smile**

"**I want you to call Auden and have her meet me at the clinic." she said as she walked on. **

**I stopped in my tracks, trying to figure out what she wanted Auden for. **

**I started walking again, shooting a look at Dimitri, that seemed to say, 'What the hell for?'. he shook his head as if to say 'I have no idea.'**

"**Um, Liss? Why do you need my daughter? You're in labor for Christ's sake!" I said to her finally. **

"**Rose she's pregnant. She needs to make an informed decision on what to do. I want her to be with me when I have Karson. She'll she how hard it is to have a baby come out of your vajayjay and she'll also see how rewarding it is. After witnessing a birth, she'll know better for whether or not she wants to go through it. She'll see the instant connection you have. That'll show her if she chooses adoption how hard it'll be to give it up. I think she'll be able to make a decision afterwards." she finished looking at me, as if asking permission. **

**I nodded slowly. "I understand. Thank you Liss. You're helping her very much…" I said hugging her tight just before we walked in. **

**She let me go and then looked back before walking off with the nurse, "Oh and Rose. When Chris gets here, I'll expect to see all 3 of your asses suited up and ready to help me deliver this kid." she said with a grin. **

**I nodded and laughed. "You got it Liss. As soon as they get here we'll be there." I said as I walked off to call Auden. **

**Auden POV**

**I felt my phone start to vibrate and I quickly pulled it out. MOM flashed on the screen and I answered. **

"**Mom, What's going on? Where are you guys?" I asked**

"_**We're at the clinic. You're aunt Lissa went into labor. I need you to come. She asked for you." **_**she said quickly. **

"**Why?" I asked feeling confused. **

"_**She's going to tell you. Just come on. Get Luke, Alek, Amie, Carli and Cole. You all come on. Amie can call Ty if she wants just hurry." **_**she said disconnecting. **

**I turned to the others as I said, "Amie, call Alek, Carli and Cole. Get them to the clinic ASAP. You can call Ty if you want but we need to hurry. Aunt Liss is in labor. And I need to go. She asked for me, and I have no idea why." **

**Amie nodded as I grabbed Luke and set out in a jog towards the clinic. After a few minutes we barged in and were met with my dad, mom, Uncle Christian, and Paul. **

**My mom and Uncle Chris quickly grabbed me and started off. I turned to see Luke before I left and he mouthed, "See you soon. Love you." **

**I nodded and mouthed "Love you too." when I turned back around we were going into the birthing suite. Aunt Liss was sitting up in the bed waiting for us. She had an IV and was wearing the awful white gowns they give you. **

"**Could you guys give us a few minutes please?" she asked smiling sweetly. **

**As they walked out she nodded towards the chair that sat to her right. **

**I sat down and turned to her waiting for her to speak again. **

**She smiled as she started to talk, "Auden, I asked you in here because I think it would help you make a decision." **

**I was highly confused and I think she saw that. She laughed lightly as she said, "You're about to have to make a major life decision. I thought maybe if you had experienced labor with someone you're close to, it would help you have insight. I want you to do what's best for you. And I'm afraid that if you rush to make a decision you'll do something you'll regret…" she said looking at me. **

**I had felt the tears welling up but had no idea when they started to fall… Aunt Lissa quickly pulled me to her and held me. "Shh it's going to be okay honey. You've got the best support system available." she said rubbing my hair. **

"**I know aunt Liss but I'm so scared. I keep considering abortion but I'm not sure." I cried. **

"**I know hon. And I'm afraid you're going to rush into it and then realize it was a mistake. But I'm going to be here to help you. In fact. Yesterday I made you an appointment with the clinic in town. They do abortions there and they make you have a appointment to talk with a counselor before they do it. In 2 days you can talk to her. Then it'll be easier to make a decision." she said to me. **

**I nodded as I dried my face. "So what do you want for me to do today?" I asked. **

"**I want you to be in here when Karson is born. Then you'll have insight on labor. You'll see how painful it is, but also how rewarding. You'll see the instant connection I have to him." she said smiling. "I just want you to observe before you decide." **

**I nodded as I said, "I can do that." **

**Aunt Liss smiled as she said, "Good thing. Go get your mom and Chris. I just paged the doctor. I think it's time I started pushing." **

**AN: OKAY… SO THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN NORMAL… HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY,… AND REVIEW… : ) BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS… **


	13. Karson Riley

**SO… ITS ONLY BEEN A WEEK… AND HERE IT IS… AN UPDATE…**

**Auden POV**

**After quickly telling my mom and Chris what was going on I sat down at the headboard and didn't move again. I did not want to see what was going on down there under any circumstances. **

**After about 5 minutes Dr. Badica walked in wearing scrubs and all suited up. She smiled at Aunt Liss while asking, "So, you feel like you need to start pushing?" **

**Aunt Liss nodded as she replied, "It didn't hurt, but I felt more pressure during the contraction." **

**The Doctor nodded as she lifted the sheet to check. She looked back up and grinned huge. "Well Headmistress Ozera, it looks like your about 9 cm dilated and quickly approaching 10. If you'd like to go update your family and tell them we should have a healthy baby in a bit."**

**Uncle Chris hustled out and came back quietly about 10 minutes later and took his place on Aunt Liss' left. She grabbed his hand just as a contraction seized her and she pushed on Dr. Badica's orders. My mom was stationed at the foot of the bed videoing baby Karson's birth. **

**About 30 minutes into pushing Aunt Liss went from calm and collected to bitchy. She was ranting at Chris saying it was his fault and there was a sure way to make sure it never happened again. **

**After another 30 minutes she was down right scary. And when she was this far gone she was gross. I was forever scarred from hearing the words, 'your fuckin dick will never touch me again. My pussy cant take the consequences.'**

**My mom laughed as she said this and my face was pretty close to what Uncle Chris's was. Horror. I was horrified to be hearing this. I wanted to step out and catch my breath but I couldn't because Dr. Badica chose then to let us know he was crowning. **

"**We'll have a baby in the hour!" she exclaimed. **

**I looked down to my watch, seeing it was almost 1 in the morning. Aunt Liss looked exhausted but once Karson's head was freed and sucked clean he cried. Once he cried loud and she instantly perked up. She pushed the one last time to completely free him and was rewarded to him being laid on her chest, blood and all. **

"**Dad you wanna clip his cord?" Dr. Bailey asked after she clamped it.**

"**Yea." Uncle Chris said grinning.**

**After he was cleaned and weighed he was gently laid back down in Aunt Lissa's arms. **

"**Well mom. He's perfect. 10 fingers and 10 toes. He weighs 6 lbs 1 oz and is 19 inches long." The nurse who helped us said. **

**I gently laid my hands on my Aunt's lower stomach and let the magic take over. She gasped in surprise. **

"**Thank you Auden." she whispered after I withdrew my hand and turned around. **

**I was going to excuse myself and head out when Aunt Liss' voice startled me. "Auden?" **

"**Huh?" I asked. **

"**Would you like to take him and introduce him to the family?" she asked looking at Uncle Chris to make sure it was okay. He grinned at her and she looked back to me. **

**I nodded because my voice was suddenly thick. "Your sure?" I finally asked as one lone tear rolled down my face. **

"**Positive." she said as she gently placed him in my waiting arms. **

**As I looked down at my cousin I instantly felt the mood shift. I felt as things became more complicated before my eyes. **

**RPOV**

**I glanced at Liss weirdly before Auden and Chris left with baby Karson. **

"**Liss?" I asked quietly not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping already. **

"**Hmm?" she asked groggily. **

"**Thank you. For today." I whispered back as I squeezed her hand lightly. **

**She smiled slowly and whispered, "Welcome Rose. I was glad to be of help. I just hope it helped her." **

**I chuckled as I said, "I'm almost positive it did. She was crying when she left." **

"**She'll do what's right for her Rose. She's smart, like you. She'll figure this out." she finally said before her eyes slid shut. **

**I got up and gently kissed her forehead while murmuring, "Congrats Sis. He's perfect."**

**Christian POV**

**After holding my son for a few seconds I had placed him on Liss. She groggily looked up and caught my eye as she asked Auden to introduce our newest son to the family. I smiled at her because she was so thoughtful. We both loved Auden like an extension of our family. Hell we loved them all like family. And we were concerned for her. **

**Liss felt that she was going to rush into a decision that she would come to regret. Abortion might get rid of the situation right now, but we felt like she would come to see her decision to terminate as a bad one. **

**That's why we called and made an appointment for her with an abortion counselor. We had planned on taking them down there and then stopping to shop if they wanted. Looks like we might not make it because Liss might still be sore. **

**As we walked out of the labor suite, Auden holding Karson close to her chest I gently laid my arm over her shoulder. Before we turned the corner and went out the double doors I stopped her. **

**I gently turned her to face me and wiped the tears off her face. I quickly kissed her forehead and hugged her close for a second. **

"**On Friday we're still going to get you to that appointment, whether or not me and your aunt Liss can make it." I whispered as she stayed close. **

**She nodded into my chest and looked down at Karson. "He's a tiny miracle isn't he?" she asked. **

**I nodded as I replied, "That he is. And he's a fountain of unconditional love. Through everything they always love you and you them. They're my world, just like this one will be yours if you choose."**

**She nodded and looked up. "I know that. And I'm going to chose. Soon.." she whimpered. **

**With that I laid my arm back around her shoulders and we walked out. **

**Instantly every eye was on us. **

**She grinned to the sleepy crowd as she said, "Hey guys. We'd like you to meet Baby Karson." **

**They were all here. Somehow someone had got to the lower campus and picked up Audrey and Blayre. The whole crowd consisted of Dimitri, Paul, Luke, Amie, Ty, Alek, Carli, Cole, Audrey and Blayre. **

**Blayre instantly ran into my legs and grabbed me tight while the others slowly crowded in to see Baby Karson. **

"**DADDY! Do we finally have our baby?" Blayre asked after kissing my cheek and hugging me. **

"**Yes sweetheart. We finally have baby Karson." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. **

"**Does that mean mommy looks normal and can hold me again?" she asked innocently. **

**I chuckled as I said, "Yes Mommy can hold you now. In fact Mommy wants everyone to come to her room with Baby Karson." **

**After finding out which room number Liss was put in we all filled in. Liss was laying down but sat up when she heard the voices.**

**She gasped and quickly reached for Blayre. **

"**Hi baby! Mommy missed you!" she said kissing both her cheeks. **

**Blayre giggled and kissed her back. **

"**Mommy?" **

"**Yes baby?" she said to her. **

"**Can we hold baby Karson now?" Blayre asked sweetly. **

"**Sure baby. But mommy has to help you." Liss replied sitting up to help her. **

**I looked and saw Luke had Karson. He was smiling down at him. He was glowing. Auden stood just to his side looking down on him too. **

**Luke whispered something and she chuckled. It was then that I had no doubt in my mind they could do it. They were right together. **

**After about 5 minutes of Blayre's whining he handed over Karson though. Luke then pulled Auden in front of him and locked his hands in front of her. He loved her so much. So much that it blew my mind. We'd always wished for Our kids to fall for Rose's so we could be official family. Now we practically were. **

**I was brought out of my musings to the door opening alerting us to new visitors and my daughter's innocent voice. **

"**Guess what Mommy. I like Baby Karson. I think we should keep him." Blayre said excitedly. **

**We all chuckled at this but was surprised at who else we heard laughing. With Blayre's comment we had forgot the new visitor. **

**We all turned with surprised gasps to see… Adrian Ivashkov and his family… The king of the Moroi. **

**AN: WOW SO THIS ONE WAS LONG TOO… : ) **

**SO… THERE ISNT MUCH MORE LEFT… LIKE 3 ISH MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE… I HOPE YOU ENJOY ENOUGH TO REVIEW… I LOVE THEM… ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY READERS… **


	14. Promise me?

**CHAPTER 13**

**AN: WOW… THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED.. **

**CHAPTER 13**

**LUKE POV**

**After we got to the clinic and Auden was rushed back I sat down for the long wait. But then Dimitri looked at me and asked me if I could get in and get the two youngest since I was family. I was glad to go down there. It gave me time alone to think while I walked to the lower campus. **

**I took my time walking and right before I got to their buildings I found a small playground. Since it was deserted I walked and sat down under the covered swings. **

**Gently I began to rock back and forth as I thought about all that had happened since we started school 2 months ago. **

**First Auden was attacked. That night was the first in a series that I couldn't sleep. I had loved her since we were young. Like 10 years old. But we were raised together. We spent almost every day together until we were 6. With Aunt Rose being my mom's guardian they were around all the time. Then when we turned 6 we were dropped off at the academy. Well not really dropped off.. About two months after we started school there was an attack. It was mostly on the upper campus so we didn't see but about 5 strigoi there and they were killed quickly. But in that attack the Headmistress who took over after Kirova, Headmistress Jackson, was killed. She was a fire user and was helping fight when she was killed. The next day, the Academy called up my family and my mom took over as Headmistress. **

**But even after our family came we were pretty much inseparable. During school it was always Auden, Amelie and me. Then the next year Carli and Cole came. We were always in the same crowd, popular, but it was more than that. Girls were always interested in me. I had the Ozera looks and they noticed after about 7****th**** grade. **

**When Auden didn't seem to notice me as anything other than a cousin, I dated a few of them. The first few I brought around, she would either make an excuse to leave or just act upset. But she never said one word to me. In fact, she ignored me for the most part. **

**FLASHBACK**

**Then one day about 6 months ago, I took home a girl. She was the exact opposite of Auden. Tall, skinny, and blonde. And she was a bitch. Her name was Tanya. Tanya Voda. **

**I left Tanya alone for like 5 minutes while I went to get us drinks in the kitchen. When I came back outside she was in a heated discussion with Auden and Amelie. Before I could even react Auden pulled back and hit her. She full out decked her. From 5 feet away I heard the crunch of her jaw. I was frozen though. Auden blazed past me with Amie fast on her heals. The only thing I saw though was the tears. She had made Auden cry. **

**I had my mom heal her and make her forget. After taking Tanya home I never talked to her again, and after a few months she transferred back to California. **

**What she had said to Auden was a mystery and I intended to find out from Amie. When I got back to The joined house I quickly walked up the stairs to knock on Auden's door. **

**Before I ever even got there I heard they sobs. They broke my heart to hear and not fix. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but I did. I sat outside the room and listened to her talking to Amie. **

"**Why Amie? What did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked. **

"**Audie you don't deserve this. It's not something you've done." Amie replied quietly. **

"**All I've ever done Is love him and he's not once ever considered my feelings." she sobbed quietly. **

"**He's a dick Auden. Do you remember what mom's always said about the Royals?" she paused. "That other than Aunt Liss and Uncle Chris they are all royal jackasses. Which is obviously what Luke is. A Royal Jackass." **

**I dropped my head into my hands when I heard this. I was a dick. I deserved for her to hate me. All this time I'd been thinking that making her jealous was the route to go. But I was wrong. I'd hurt her. **

**A few minutes after the last words were spoken the door creaked open and Amie stepped out. She looked at me with disgust. **

"**Get the fuck away from my sister. Leave her alone. Don't you think you've done enough?" she asked with distaste clear. **

"**Please Amie. I need to talk to you." I whispered. She must have heard the distress in my voice because she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. **

"**You have 5 minutes." she said walking into her room and closing the door behind me. **

"**I love her." I stated. **

**She gave a harsh laugh as she said, "Yea. And that's why she's had to watch you suck face with a new girl every week for over a year." **

"**I was wrong. I though if she saw me with someone else she'd realize she loves me. She's always treated me like a brother. I wanted her to treat me different." I whispered. **

**She let out a loud breath as she said, "Damnit Luke. My sister, she's been in love with you since she was like 8 years old." **

"**She's never acted like it." I said. I was in shock. **

"**She's not going to ruin a friendship or make it awkward between our families. She's always said you saw her as a cousin." she replied. **

"**How do I fix this Amie? Please help me!" I begged. **

"**You need to talk to Auden and apologize for what that girl said, first off. After you two are on speaking terms again, I'll help you." she said grimacing. **

"**What did she say?" I asked dreading to know. **

"**She told Audie that it didn't matter if you had a blood whore. Eventually you'd marry a royal and have Royal babies and Audie would just be the dirty little secret you had hid in your closet. Then she said that she was trying to be a good person and warn Audie. She said she saw the way Audie looked at you, She knew Audie loved you. She said it would be a disgrace to the Belikov name if she stuck around trying to win you over when all Audie would ever be was your blood whore."**

**I was furious! Who the fuck did she think she was doing that! **

"**That's when Audie punched her. Then she came up here and has been crying since then." **

"**Thank you Amie. For helping me." I had replied that night. **

**The very next morning I woke early and asked Audie to take a jog with me. After she reluctantly agreed we did jog for a bit. But once we were alone I sat her down on a bench and apologized. **

**Remembering the words Tanya used caused her to cry again. But this time I held her close and stayed with her, assuring her she came before any royal slut. **

**After that day Amie helped me win her over. **

**END of FB **

**After thinking back on all it took to get us together, I realized something. I wanted her and our baby more than anything. I wasn't just going to do it, I wanted it. **

**After quickly walking to the dorms and getting Blayre and Audrey, I settled Blayre on my shoulders and grabbed Audrey's hand. With that we quickly set off to the clinic where I would give them to the group and pull Dimitri aside.. **

**When we walked in Blayre went and hopped right up into Ty's lap and started chatting to him. Audrey went over and sat close to Carli and laid down on her shoulder. **

**Seeing that they were settled down and with an adult I walked over to Dimitri. **

"**Guardian Belikov. Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.**

"**Sure son." he replied standing and following me out of the waiting room and into the front lobby. **

"**What is it Luke?" he asked grabbing my shoulder. **

"**I love her and I want to marry her." I blurted out. **

**Dimitri looked stunned for a moment but quickly recovered. "Are you sure Luke?" **

"**Positive. I've loved her since I was 10 years old. I want this more than anything. I want her to be my wife. I want to have our family." **

**Dimitri slowly nodded. "You have our blessings, but Luke. I swear to you on all that is holy, if you EVER hurt my daughter I will not hesitate to beat your ass." **

**I smiled quietly as I reached up and hugged him. "Thank you Dimitri. I can assure you though I will never hurt this girl." **

**We walked back in just in time to see Auden and Dad walk out with baby Karson. I instinctively walked over to Auden and wrapped my arm around her waist, and kissing her forehead. **

**I looked up at my dad and asked, "Dad? You think I could maybe talk to you for a minute?" **

**He grinned at me as he said, "Sure" **

**Then looking to Auden he whispered, "I'll be back." **

**After we'd walked out of earshot, I looked to my father. **

"**Dad I need a favor." I fidgeted nervously. **

"**What is it Luke?" he asked smirking at me. **

"**I want Grandma Moira's engagement ring." I said in a rush. **

**His face went from a smirk and into a stunned expression instantly. "You want to ask Auden to marry you?" he asked in disbelief. **

"**Not now. One day yes. But right now I wanted to used Grandma Moira's ring as a promise ring. And when I get ready to propose I'll buy one." I said quickly. **

**He nodded as he said, "Did you talk to Rose and Dimitri about this?" **

"**I asked Dimitri for his blessing." I said. **

**He nodded quickly and said "Okay. I'll get you the ring out of the safe later tonight. Is that okay?" **

**I nodded as I said, "I wanna ask her after we leave here." **

**When we walked back in Auden had gave Karson to Dimitri and they were waiting on us to lead them back to mom's room. **

**Once we walked in I was handed my brother. Me and Auden quickly went to a corner and I sat down with him. She was looking over my shoulder and I whispered "Are you ready to be an uncle Karson?" **

**Auden heard me and chuckled and glanced down at me again. "Can you imagine this being us? Having a baby?" **

"**I can. I can see you being a great mother and see us spoiling the little booger rotten." **

**She gently took Karson from my arms and laid him with my mom. I pulled her back into my just as we heard another person enter the room. **

"**I see you started the party without me!" Uncle Adrian said. **

**I saw my dad slip out just as they walked in. Hopefully he was heading to the house to get the ring. **

**After talking with Uncle Adrian, Aunt Kaylan, Addy and Brighton for about 15 minutes my dad walked back in. He handed Rose and Dimitri a duffle bag and they gently lifted Audrey and Blayre into their arms. **

**After that Rose, Dimitri, Paul, Audrey and Blayre left. Heading home to get rest. A few minutes after that all the other kids drifted out in one group. Amie, Ty, Alek, Carli and Cole leaving to head to the dorms. **

**After they all left Auden leaned over and kissed my mom's cheek and then Karson's forehead. After walking around the bed she hugged my dad and kissed his cheek. I heard her mumble "Thanks Uncle Chris." then she walked out into the hallway to wait on me. **

**I kissed my mom and brother and then hugged my dad. "Thanks Dad. For accepting us and getting me the ring." **

**He chuckled as he said, "No problem son. Just do right by that girl." **

**I nodded as I walked out and grabbed Auden's hand. **

**Auden POV**

**After walking out of the clinic Luke asked me if I wanted to take a walk before we turned in. We looped around the campus and ended up at a small pond behind the gym. **

**We sat down on a rock at the shore and just held hands looking out over the water. **

**After just a few minutes I felt Luke slide off the rock and stand in front of me. **

**He gently lifted my face to look into his eyes and whispered, "Auden Belikov, I've loved you since I was 10 years old. I know we're moving fast. But I want this. More than anything. I want to make you my wife and have our little family. I love you. Forever. I know we're still young. So it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. Will you promise me forever?" he asked gently. **

**I felt the tears well up as I slid form the rock to stand in front of him. I gently cupped his face as I kissed him long and slow. **

**I grinned as I held out my left hand and whispered "I promise you, Luke Ozera, I promise you forever." **

**He grinned as he picked me up and spun me around. Kissing me the whole time. **

"**God I love you so much Auden." he whispered when he finally broke the kiss. **

"**I love you too Luke." I replied as we quickly walked back to the dorms. **

**We walked into the female novice dorms and stopped at my door. I quickly unlocked it and he kissed my cheek once more before saying, "I guess I should go." **

**I shook my head fast as I said, "NO! please please stay." **

**He looked into my eyes as he asked, "You're sure?" **

**I nodded as I chewed on my lip. "I'm positive I want you here tonight. And every night after tonight." **

**He grinned a breathtaking smile as he swooped me up and toted me inside, kicking the door shut once he was in. **

**He dropped me onto my double bed and walked back to my door and dead bolted it. **

**While he had his back turned I grabbed the Victoria's secret bag that contained the pajamas and nighties that Amie bought me and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.**

**I quickly changed into a white silk nightie and brushed through my long brown hair. Right before I walked out I brushed my teeth and sprayed on light body spray. **

**I opened the door and slowly walked out. Luke was laying on my bed in just his boxers with his hands crossed behind his head looking at me. When I walked fully into view his mouth dropped open and he sat up, but never breaking eye contact. **

"**Auden…" He started in a warning tone. **

"**Please Luke. I'm ready." I whispered to him standing only a few inches away. **

"**Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked again. **

"**I'm sure. I need you tonight Luke. I need you to make love to me…" I said as I sat down beside him, waiting to see if he was going to reject me. **

**AN: OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER WAS HELLA LONG… LIKE ALMOST TRIPPLE WHAT IT USUALLY IS… AND I STOPPED AT THIS POINT BECAUSE. FIRST IT WAS GETTING TOO LONG… SECOND I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO DO. **

**DO MY READERS WANT A LEMON BETWEEN AUDEN/LUKE? LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A LEMON OR NOT… : ) **


	15. SCARED

**AN: OKAY… SO I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER… AND I APOLOGIZE… BUT I WASN'T SURE WHAT I WANTED TO DO… SO TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED A LITTLE LEMON… IM SORRY… EVERYONE ELSE THOUGH AUDIE AND LUKE WERE TOO INNOCENT FOR IT… **

**I quickly changed into a white silk nightie and brushed through my long brown hair. Right before I walked out I brushed my teeth and sprayed on light body spray. **

**I opened the door and slowly walked out. Luke was laying on my bed in just his boxers with his hands crossed behind his head looking at me. When I walked fully into view his mouth dropped open and he sat up, but never breaking eye contact. **

"**Auden…" He started in a warning tone. **

"**Please Luke. I'm ready." I whispered to him standing only a few inches away. **

"**Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked again. **

"**I'm sure. I need you tonight Luke. I need you to make love to me…" I said as I sat down beside him, waiting to see if he was going to reject me. **

**Luke POV…**

**I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights… I never expected for her to walk out looking in a silk frickin nightie. The white made her look even more innocent and I was almost positive she had no idea what she was doing to me.**

**She was dressed in a silky white nightie. It had these thin little straps holding it up with a soft lavender trim around the top. Usually I'd say she was fuck-hot but right now. She looked simply beautiful. **

**While I was checking her out she must have said something though, because she suddenly had this look of regret on her face as she went to stand again. **

**Snapping out of my daze I grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her to me. Silently settling her onto my lap. **

"**I'm sorry babe. I didn't hear what you said.. I was momentarily blinded by how beautiful you look." I murmured while kissing her neck. **

"**I said, **"**I'm sure. I need you tonight Luke. I need you to make love to me…" she repeated. **

"**Is it okay for our lil peanut?" I asked wanting to make sure I wouldn't harm our baby before we were too far gone. "Because that little man is quickly becoming my life." **

**She smiled as I finished my sentence and kissed my cheek quickly. "The doctor said its fine. It's perfectly normal to have sex while your pregnant. It's fine until I'm too big and fat for it." **

"**You'll never be too fat." I whispered huskily against her skin as I kissed towards her mouth. **

**Once I reached her mouth I kissed her soundly leaving no room to doubt whether or not I wanted this. **

"**One last time. I'm giving you one last time to back out." I whispered once more. **

**Instead of verbally answering me she firmly placed her lips to mine and whispered, "Shut up already." **

**I chuckled as I broke away from her to say, "Your wish…" **

**But she cut me off kissing me forcefully again. This time I didn't break away. I did exactly what she wanted me to. I shut up and spent next couple of hours learning her body, worshiping her. Then for the first time for either of us we made love. **

****

**After falling asleep sometime around 3 or 4 in the morning I was surprised to be awoken again around 6:30. Auden was thrashing wildly around the bed and hitting and kicking me at every turn. **

**I tried it all. Speaking to her, cutting on all the lights, shaking her. I was almost into a panic when there was a wild knock at the door. **

**I scrambled around until I found my boxers. After quickly pulling them on I swung the door open to find Amie in her flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve Henley tee with her Ugg boots. She was out of breath and slightly panic looked. **

"**Amie? What's wrong?" I asked concerned. **

"**She's having a premonition. She's fuckin terrified. She woke me up scared." she said walking right in. **

**After surveying the room and our scattered clothes she cocked an eyebrow at me before turning back to Audie. **

"**Look through her drawers and find her a pair of panties and a tee." she commanded. **

**I nodded and went in search of a pair of panties. **

**After digging out a pair of bikini panties and a baggy tee of mine I threw them to Amie and waited for farther instructions. **

**She gently smoothed her hair off her face and kissed her cheek before turning to me. **

"**Dress her. I'm going to get my parents. Whatever she's dreaming is holding on tight. I cant get her awake. After she's dressed hold her close. Talk to her. Maybe the comfort will help her fight her way out of it." she said before turning to leave. **

**She was to the door before she spoke again. "Oh yeah, you should put on a shirt too." **

**Amelie POV**

**I was snatched from my sleep with a terrified shudder. I wasn't scared so it must be Audie. I quickly grabbed my cell and called her, only to be directed to her voicemail. **

**Quickly jumping out of bed and throwing on my Uggs I ran out and all the way to her room. I had only knocked like once when the door was thrown open. To a half naked Luke. Not what I was expecting. **

**One glance at the room showed what they had been up to and I had to fight the laugh threatening to escape. **

**After raising an eyebrow at Luke questioningly I headed straight to Auden and tried all the usual tricks to wake her. **

**When nothing worked I quickly instructed Luke to dress her and dress himself. After that I went in search for my parents. **

**I could feel her feelings were not as strong but she was still scared senseless. **

**After using the spare key to get in, I woke my parents and half drug them back to her room… **

"**She's having a frickin premonition and she needs us! Hurry UP!" I spoke to them. **

**The moment the words were out of my mouth I felt her start to wake, just as we were walking in. I bent down to her level and waited for her words. But her words scared the shit out of me and I suddenly didn't wanna hear them. **

**LUKE POV**

**I quickly threw on a white tee-shirt before I slipped the panties on her. As gently as I could I put the tee on her and laid her back down. Then I climbed in behind her and held her as best as I could with her flailing around. After just a few minutes she stopped fighting me and slouched down, as if she were tired. **

**About 15 minutes after she settled down Amie rushed back in with Dimitri and Rose in tow. Amelie had just knelt down in front of her when her eyes fluttered open and a tear rolled down her face. **

**We were worried about what she saw, but her words were worse than I could have ever imagined…**

"**Strigoi. A Strigoi attack. Tomorrow. They want Uncle Adrian the most but Auntie Lissa is second on their list…" **

**AN: OKAY SO I KNOW… WAYYYYY TOO LONG BUT…I WAS CONFLICTED… ANYWHO NOW… THIS STORY IS ALMOST THRU… AND I HAVE IT PRETTY MUCH MAPPED OUT… SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET YOUR CHAPTERS SOONER… **

**ONE MORE THING… I WAS KINDA THINKING OF DOING A TWILIGHT FF… WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A BELLA/EDWARD STORY?**


	16. PREMONITIONS AND PLANS

**AN: OKAY.. I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE 6 FRICKIN WEEKS… BUT… REAL LIFE HAS BEEN A BITCH LATELY…. SO I APOLOGIZE BUT… IM UPDATING NOW… AND POSSIBLY AGAIN TOMORRROW, IF NOT TOMORROW THEN NEXT WEEK… **

**USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY… **

**CHAPTER 15**

**AUDEN POV**

**After my exhausting night me and Luke fell into an effortless sleep. I was having no dreams and it was peaceful to not worry about the nightmares. But after a couple of hours sleep I was jerked from my peaceful blackness and thrown into a very intense premonition. **

_**When I looked up there were strigoi. Lots of strigoi. Over a hundred. They were in the Academy ground and there was a massacre going on. There were senior novices and senior fire users all helping the guardians and fire users. They were working together so effortlessly that I wondered how long this had been planned for. **_

_**My attention was suddenly focused on the scene playing out before me. My parents, sister, brother Paul and TY were all fighting. But there was a blonde strigoi slipping up behind Amelie. The others were to focused on their fight to notice him. I was screaming frantically. **_

"_**AMIE! PLEASE WATCH OUT AMIE! BEHIND YOU!" but it was useless. She couldn't hear me and I watched in horror as the blonde strigoi grabbed her shoulders and sank his fangs into her neck. It seemed like he drank for hours before he simply flicked his wrist and snapped her neck. **_

_**I watched, completely devastated as my sisters body hit the ground and the blonde strigoi spoke to another. **_

"_**It is time. We must finish this mission quickly before the sun comes up. Our first priority is King Ivashkov. Second we want Princess Dragomir. Turning the king will throw the Moroi world into a tizzy. If we take the Princess we can either turn her or kill her. Either way we'll be much closer to killing off the Dragomir line if we do." he said as he started walking into the building. **_

_**I recognized it as the Moroi guest housing. He walked in and instantly started opening doors and killing whoever was inside. I watched as he killed Carli and Cole. He snapped the necks of every student or teacher he met in his path. **_

_**After going through about seven rooms he reached the room that Uncle Adrian was staying in. They were hiding in a corner with Adrian in front. I could see in his eyes he was terrified. But he stood strong and clearly said, "Take me. But leave my family." **_

_**The blonde strigoi laughed bitterly and said, "I think not King Ivashkov. You're going to watch them die and then I am going to turn you." **_

_**After saying his piece the strigoi launched himself at the family and was suddenly in flames. **_

_**It confused me at first but when I looked up Kaylan and Connor were both standing with their hands out and were completely in control of the flame (I forgot if I put what they specialized in, so they have fire.). They had completely fried The blonde one when 3 more walked in. **_

"_**NATHAN!" screeched a tall woman with pale hair and icy blue eyes, who was surely a Moroi before being turned. **_

_**A tall lanky strigoi stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, "Avery! He's gone!"**_

_**This Avery woman looked up with murder on her face and grinned evilly. "We'll have to take our time with these. Torture them for the loss we're gonna suffer, after all he was my mate." **_

**All at once I was snatched from the premonition and found myself in my room I had clothes on now and Luke was laying behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and Amie was kneeling in front of me. My parents were at the foot of the bed. They both looked concerned but my dad had a pissed look under the concern. **

"**Strigoi. A Strigoi attack. Tomorrow. They want Uncle Adrian the most but Auntie Lissa is second on their list…" was all I managed to get out before the tears came. **

**LUKE POV**

**I was vaguely aware of a sharp intake of breath from all around the room. Amie spoke first. **

"**What happened Audie?" she whispered as she whipped her face. **

"**There were over a hundred strigoi. You guys were all fighting and this blonde strigoi, Nathan, snuck up on Amie. He bit her and then snapped her neck. They went in search of Uncle Adrian and killed all teachers or students in between them. When he found them he was alone. Aunt Kaylan and Conner light him up and killed him, but there were three more on his tail. A blonde girl named Avery said she was going to torture them for killing her mate." she said softly as more of her tears left tracts on her face. **

**Finally after a very long silence Rose spoke up. "What's the plan here guys? We cant exactly go into the guardian chambers and say 'my daughter had a vision that strigoi were coming'."**

"**We tell Uncle Adrian the truth. We cant air lift them out or drive them out. I think they have humans working with them and they are probably watching us." She said from beside me. **

"**Oh I have an idea! We could charm rings. Change their appearance and drive them to a nearby safe house." Amie replied quickly. **

"**We need to call in more guardians.. We need to call court and have them send over a jet with more guardians. And any fire users that want to help. We need to be ready for them. Audie? Can you tell about what time it happens?" I asked carefully.**

**She nodded against my chest as she said, "It was after supper (early morning for human time). The kids were heading back to their dorms for curfew." **

**I sat quietly for a few minutes… "Okay so we need to be ready and waiting when they break the wards." **

**Dimitri, who had been quiet through all of this spoke up then. "So now that we've got a plan I have two questions for the two of you" he said nodding at me and Auden. **

"**What Daddy?" she mumbled from my chest. **

"**One. What the fuck is this?" he asked holding up Auden's white nightie between his thumb and forefinger and away from his body. Now in the day light I could now see that see is pretty much see through and barely there. "Two. What the hell happened in here last night?" he asked motioning to the scattered clothes and rumpled bed.**

**That was the last straw for Amie. She immediately started laughing hysterically while trying to talk. She finally gasped out, "You… Ah… Brought… hahaha… DAD… into your room… HA… After yo- you two… had… SEX… without… picking up!" **

**I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks as I attempted to form a coherent thought. **

**Auden beat me to it when she thrust out her left hand and proudly said, "We were celebrating." **

**I silently watched the girls gush about how pretty it was and all that shit before I met Dimitri's eyes again. He still looked angry but less so. **

**When he caught my glance he offered a very small smile and said, "I don't like you sleeping together. But she's already pregnant and your committed to each other so… I'll accept it…"**

"**Oh for fuck's sake. Dimitri. Our daughters are almost 18. They are both having sex. Auden's pregnant. She's in a committed relationship with a guy you helped raise and you love like your son. Amie's the one like me. But she too is in a relationship with a good guy. We know she's doing it, just cause you don't like it doesn't mean it wont happen. God you're a hypocrite. We started fucking before I was 18 so how can you expect them not to!" Rose said exasperated. **

**Truly I was disgusted to hear their sex life but it quickly shut Dimitri up so… **

"**Okay guys.. Lets go save the world" Amie said sarcastically as they walked out to dress and leaving us to get dressed too.. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS… HERE IT IS… AN UP DATE. IF I FIGURE RIGHT. THERE WILL BE MAYBE 4 MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPI. THEN, IM STARTING A ROSExDIMITRI FIC THAT IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. BUT WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH IT IS PREWRITE OVER HALF OF IT BEFORE I START POSTING… SO… IF YOU'LL REVIEW I'LL HAPPILY POST YOUR NEXT CHAPTER THE END OF THIS WEEK OR MONDAY… **


	17. PLANS ARE MADE!

_**CHAPTER 16.**_

_**RPOV**_

_**After leaving Auden's room me and Dimitri quickly made our way to Liss' house. I knew she was tired but she wasn't asleep yet so we decided it couldn't wait. After knocking a few times the door swung open and Firecrotch stood in the entry way in his boxers and hair in even more than usual disarray. **_

_**I brushed past him as I said, "Christian. Where's Liss?" **_

_**His eyes grew when I called him by his name but he pointed mutely towards their bedroom. **_

_**I took the stairs two at a time and bounced straight in. **_

"_**Liss! We need to talk. Its fuckin important." I said as I sat down on their bed.**_

"_**Can't it wait Rose? I just got Karson down and I'm so tired." she complained.**_

"_**No. It can not wait. Audie just had another premonition." I whispered looking down. **_

_**Her head snapped up quicker than I've ever seen and she immediately went into hyperventilation mode. **_

"_**What? Oh God Rose what happened?" she asked. **_

"_**Liss. Liss. LISS! You have to calm the fuck down." I yelled putting my hands on her shoulders. **_

_**She breathed in deeply as she said, "Okay. What's going to happen?" **_

"_**There's going to be an attack. Tonight. Over a hundred Strigoi. Adrian is going to die if we don't do something." I whispered as tears rolled down my face. **_

"_**What's the plan?" she asked after a second. **_

"_**We need charmed rings to disguise Adrian, Kaylan and the kids. I think we also need to send your young ones with them." I said finally. **_

"_**Rose, I cant leave my kids alone!" she yelled. **_

"_**Liss! We need you here! Adrian and Kaylan are more than qualified to take care of your kids! The twins are old enough to help with Audrey, Kennedi and Karson! They will be SAFER with Adrian and away from the Academy." I yelled right back. **_

"_**You're right. Luke can stay and help. Chris too. I'll charm the rings. What else is there to do?" she asked as Chris walked in with Dimitri. **_

"_**I think Adrian need to Take Vika and Lilly with him. Vika is too pregnant to fight and Lilly is too young to be here." Dimitri spoke up from behind me. **_

"_**I agree. We need to call court right now and organize for a jet full of guardians to be flown in ASAP. We also need to call the families around the academy and see if they can spare theirs for a day. We need as many as possible here. We need to take all the Moroi who don't want to help to the campus compound (Campus Compound is an underground hidden safe house.) We need to organize the Moroi who want to fight and brief all students who want to fight. We need stakes to pass out to the students." I said listing off what I could think of. **_

"_**Um, Rose? How do we explain the knowledge of the attack?" Liss asked finally.**_

"_**We say a human who was helping them called me. Hopefully they don't ask many questions." I said after considering. **_

"_**Chris?" I asked. **_

"_**Yea?" he responded. **_

"_**You need to get dressed. Round up all of our kids, Eddie and his family, Vika and her family, and Adrian's family. Get them here like in 10 minutes." I said while I found clothes for Liss to slip on. **_

"_**Okay Rose. I'll be back in 10." he said after pulling on jeans and a tee. **_

"_**Dimitri. Go gather all the instructors. Moroi and Dhampir. Tell them to meet in the guardian conference room. We will start in 1 hour exactly." I said sending him on his way. **_

_**When it was just me and Liss I pulled her close and held her. I knew it was going to be hard to let her kids go but she needed them safe. **_

_**She pulled away after only a few moments and pulled out her cell. **_

_**After quickly dialing a number she put the iPhone to her ear and listened for the answer. **_

"_**Hello Hans. This is Vasilisa Ozera. We have a situation at the Academy." she said quickly. **_

"_**We need for you to send us every guardian whom you can spare now. Use the Academy jet and send in all you can." she said. **_

"_**Sir I understand. But we had contact with a human working with a group of over 100 strigoi and they are attacking. In like 12 hours." she said a little more forcefully. **_

"_**HANS! You don't fuckin understand! King Ivashkov and his family are here and this attack is for him so send me the fuckin guardians." she yelled finally. **_

"_**Thank you for your help Hans. Ill plan for their arrival in about 4 hours." she said ending the call. **_

"_**How many is he sending?" asked her. **_

"_**He said he could spare about 75 guardians and he'll let the Moroi know if fire users want to help they can." she said. **_

_**As she said this we heard the voices of our extended family in the living room. **_

"_**Come on Liss. We need to talk to them and then charm their rings so they can hit the road." I said grabbing her hand. **_

_**When we walked in everyone was there except for Dimitri. **_

"_**Sorry to bring you guys in so early. But we've got a problem. There's going to be an attack. Tonight." I said quickly. **_

_**No one spoke. They all looked shocked. **_

"_**The attack is aimed for Adrian. But, we're going to charm rings to disguise Adrian and his family so they can leave. Adrian will be taking The twins, Audrey, Kennedi, Karson, Peyton, Viktoria and Lilly. This is not up for discussion. Those named will be going." I said. **_

_**They all nodded as if in a daze. **_

"_**Now, Liss is going to charm the jewelry and you guys are going to hit the road. We're not going to change the look of the guardians. As far as anyone knows you guys are going shopping." **_

_**All of the adults took of their wedding rings and Liss quickly charmed them. For the kids we took shiny silver rings for the guys and silver ear rings for the girls. After finishing Liss was drained but she quickly said good bye to her babies and Chris took her to the feeders and then to their room for a nap. **_

_**After they left I looked at the others. **_

"_**Adrian. You guys need to take off. Stay safe and keep your guardians with you at ALL times!" I said hugging him. **_

_**After their rounds of good byes I was left with Luke, Auden, Amelie, Alek, Ty, Paul, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri. **_

"_**In one hour I will meet with the instructors. After that we will go to sleep. It's only 3 in the morning and you guys are all going to need rest. Around 4:00 pm we will have an assembly with the students and those who do not want to help will be transferred to the Compound with the lower level kids. We will brief those who wish to help and pass out stakes." Any questions. **_

_**No one spoke so I assumed they all understood. **_

"_**Good. Kids, go get some sleep. All adults will be expected to be in this meeting." I said as I walked out. **_

_**AN: SO THE WAIT WASN'T THAT LONG WAS IT? **_

_**ANYWHO, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIGHT… **__**J **_

_**NOW, I ONLY HAD 2 REVIEWS LAST TIME! IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING, PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	18. Plans are put into action

**Okay, I Know I've been MIA for a while, but…. I was preparing for finals… And I've taken all of them except 1, so I figured id give you guys an UD. AND Just so you guys know... I've had this chapter ready to be posted for like 3 or 4 days... FF woudnt let me upload it... So... **

**Chapter 18:**

**Auden POV: **

**After leaving my moms house me and Luke made our way over to my dorm and quickly climbed into bed. **

"**I don't want you fighting." Luke whispered against my ear.**

**I hummed in agreement as I said, "I want to be armed and put as a guardian in the compound." **

"**I don't want you fighting at all but that's safer than you being out in the battlefield." he finally said after a moments hesitation.. **

"**I'm gonna be fine Luke." I whispered as I looked to his face. **

"**I'm just worried for you." he said, kissing my forehead. **

"**I'm worried for you too. You'll be out there with the strigoi." I said as the tears that had been welling overflowed. **

**He gently whipped my face as he said, "Hey, I'm gonna be okay. I wanna stay wherever you do. I'm gonna ask to be paired with you." **

"**Really?" I whispered. **

"**Promise." he said as I finally drifted off. **

****

**RPOV**

**After walking out of the house I followed Dimitri into the conference room and started making plans with what we had. **

"**I want to do lines of defense." I said to him. **

"**What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled. **

"**I want to set up a line of our best to hit as they come in. Have a second group to hit any that might make it through the first line. And so on." I said as I started grouping off our guardians. **

"**That sounds good." was his reply. **

"**I think you, Alberta, Paul, Ty, Amie, Eddie, and our top novices. To lead the first line. I want to lead the second group. What do you think?" I asked after debate with my self. **

"**I don't want our kids out there Rose!" he all but shouted. **

"**Dimitri they are old enough to fight!" I spat back. **

"**I know that! But she's my baby!" he finally cried out. **

**I quickly closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. "She's great Dimitri. She will be okay.." I whispered before kissing him. **

**We broke apart a few moments later and went back to work. I knew that his nerves were working more and we were both scared to death. **

**"What about Alek?" he asked. **

"**I want him armed. He's as good or better than some of the seniors. But I don't want him out there on the battlefield. He's only 14. So I'm gonna arm him and put him as a guardian at the doors of the compound." I finally said worry for my son evident on my face.**

**"He'll be fine there Roza. At the compound he'll be like the 10th line of defense. And paired with some of the court guardians he'll be FINE. He'll have help there and he wont be alone. I want Auden and Luke put in the compound. I do want her armed but I want here as far away from the fight as possible. She's pregnant and it's not safe for her to fight if its not necessary." he said pleading with his eyes for me to agree.**

**"I agree. She should be in the compound and Luke with her so if any strigoi make it in he can light them up and she can take them out." I agreed with him. **

**30 minutes later the adults slowly started to come in. I was surprised when Amie walked in with Ty and Paul. **

"**Why are you here honey?" I asked her quietly. **

"**I wanna hear this mom." she said sitting down in Ty's lap. **

**At 4:00 I called them to attention. They were all asking the obvious question. "Why are we here?". **

"**Alright people!" I tried. **

**When they kept on chattering I finally yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!".**

**They all quieted down and turned to me. **

"**Thank you. Now, we are here because in just a few short hours there will be an attack on the school. We know this because a human working with the strigoi called me about an hour ago. She said there are over 100 strigoi and they planned this attack to capture and turn King Ivashkov." I was cut off as the Moroi went into panic over Adrian. **

"**Adrian and his kids, along with Headmistress Ozera kids have been sent away. We have lined up a plan of attack and we are here to discuss how we shall proceed." **

**There were many nods of approval and I was glad they weren't asking questions. **

"**Okay, All teachers who do not wish to partake in the fight will be put in the compound with the lower level children and some upper level kids." I said pausing for a minute. "Raise your hand if you wish to use your magic offensively." **

**I looked up and saw about 15 Moroi with their hands raised. They were all men except for 3 women.**

"**Thank you, there is a sheet being passed around. Please print your name and what element you specialize in." I said as I looked to each of them. **

"**Now, everyone else. You guys ARE needed most. We have to keep our Moroi children safe. You will be in the compound and we will divide the kids between you guys. You will each have around 10 kids to keep up with. STAY WITH THEM AT ALL TIMES!" I said. "Do you understand?" **

**There were nods all around so I went on. **

"**Okay. If you are staying in the compound you are free to go. We will be meeting again at 3:00 PM to regroup. At that time I expect you to be rested and packed. You will need to take food and water and the feeders. And if you have a cell phone have it fully charged and with you. Okay guys go get some sleep." I said **

"**Now, everyone else. I want everyone in this room to pick a partner. We are going to send out the senior novices too, so if every adult will pair themselves with a novice that would save time. You are EXPECTED to stay with your partner. Always have your partners back. We are doing this in lines of defense. First line will consist of 25 court guardians, Dimitri, Alberta, Paul, Ty, Amie, Eddie, at least 4 Moroi, and their partners. I will lead the second line with 4 more Moroi and 20more court guardians. Everyone else will be put guarding the path to our compound. Does everyone understand?" I asked. **

**There was once again nods so I went to wrapping things up. "Okay then. I want everyone well rested and back in this room by 4:00. We will verify partners, pass out stakes and split up to help assemble the lower levels and move them to the compound. Okay, you guys are dismissed." I said walking out. **

**At 10:00 I was awoke to the call I had been waiting on. Adrian called and confirmed they were out of state and in a nice hotel penthouse under lock and key. **

**I quickly fell back asleep knowing that today was going to be a bad one.**

**AN: Okay there are only like 1 chapter left an epi... I'll have it up soon so i can start writing my new FF. When i have half of it written I'm going to start posting... :) thank you guys for sticking with me! **


End file.
